My dark angel:On Hold
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Bella y Atenodora son hermanas pero,¿K pasara cuando los Vulturis la conviertan?¿Q pasara cuando Cayo se de cuenta de quien es su alma gemela?¿como reaccionara Bella?Yo solo traduci esta historia,la autora verdadera es .Darken.For.Tear.Drops, entren pliss
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, bueno ps aki empezando una nueva historia, pero aclaro un punto seguire como siempre eh seguido con mi historia "el trato de un vampiro"_

_Bueno espero que les guste, aclaro puntos: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de ..._

_bueno su historia ah tenido muchos reviews asi que le propuse que yo la tradujera al español lo cual ella acepto._

_Y bueno los personajes ya saben de quien son de la genial Stephenie Meyer, bueno ahora si espero que les gusten mi traducción y tambien la historia.¡Disfrutenla!_

_Mi hermana Atenodora y yo estabamos caminando en el bosque que estaba a un lado de nuestra casa, cuando de pronto cinco hermosos rostros aparecieron enfrente de nosotros. Eran dos mujeres y tres hombres. Una de las mujeres tenia el pelo por la espalda y media como 5"6. La otra hermosa mujer tenia el pelo negro como la medianoche hasta sus hombros, y media aproximadamente 5"8. Se podia decir que los tres hombres eran hermanos. Dos de ellos tenian pelo negro que les llegaba hasta el hombro y se podia decir que median 6"2._

_Todos ellos, tanto los hombres como las hermosas mujeres, tenian la piel pálida y ojos color carmesí. Supe que eran vampiros._

_-Dora quedate detrás de mi-le dije a mi hermana empujandola atras de mi sin dejar de quitarle la vista a los vampiros que estaban enfrente de de los vampiros que tenia pelo negro camino hacia nosotros. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras la tierra temblaba por mis emociones._

_-No de un paso más-lo amenaze._

_El movio su cabeza ante la confusión antes de dar otro paso hacia nosotras. La tierra temblo aún más y mi mano empezo a replandecer por el fuego que tenia en ella._

_-¡Mira eso Aro! Ella tiene un poder aún siendo humana. Piensa en lo que puede hacer siendo vampiro-un hermano de pelo negro que se encontraba en medio dijo tan bajo que apenas pude escuchar. El tal Aro, como su hermano más grande lo llamaba, me sonrio como si yo le fuera a dar el mejor regalo del mundo. Pude sentir a Atenodora temblar de miedo detrás de mi._

_-Dejenos ser vampiros-le susurre a Aro._

_El solo sonrio y se movio rapidamente hacia mi para morderme. Lo último que supe despues fue el ardor en mi cuerpo y a mi hermana gritar, sabia lo que estaba pasando así que no les demostraria el dolor que sentia en esos momentos._

_**Aro POV.**_

_Al parecer Cayo habia encontraro a la persona que el deseaba fuera su pareja, así que Cayo, Sulpicia, Didyme, Marcus y yo fuimos a convertirla personalmente. Corriamos a velocidad vampirica entre el bosque cuando de pronto Cayo paro de correr. Paramos enfrente de Atenodora, al parecer ese era su nombre y de otra chica. No era dificil adivinar que eran hermanas ya que se parecian demasiado, tenian la misma piél pálida, los mismos ojos cafes y pelo rizado de color chocolate, solo que la otra chica parecia ser un poco más grande que Atenodora, y su pelo que era color chocolate tenia tinte color rojo en el. Sus ojos cafeces mostraban sabíduria por los años. Las dos eran hermosas como vampiros._

_-Dora quedate detrás de mi-Dijo la hermana de Atenodora con una voz melodiosa, que se hubiera confundido con la voz de un vampiro, mientras movia a Atenodora detrás de ella sin quitar sus ojos de un paso hacia ellas, sabiendo que tenia que quitar a la otra chica de su hermana, pero mientras lo hacia la tierra comenzo a temblar mientras la chica me miraba._

_-No de un paso más-me amenazo. Yo solo movi la cabeza ante la confusión antes de dar otro paso, en ese instante la tierra tembló aún más y pude ver en la mano de la chica fuego._

_-¡Mira eso Aro! Ella tiene un poder aún siendo humana. Piensa en lo que puede hacer siendo vampiro-dijo Marcus a la velocidad y nivel vampiresco._

_Yo le sonrei a la chica, mientras Atenodora temblaba de miedo detrás de su hermana._

_-Dejanos ser vampiros-susurro la chica._

_¡Ah! Así que ella sabia lo que eramos, pero no mostraba miedo, y tenia poder aún siendo humana. Yo sonrei pensando que podia ser una gran protección en la guardia antes de moverme a velocidad vampirica a un lado de ella y morderla. Atenodora grito de miedo antes de que Cayo la mordiera por detrás. Tomé la mano desnuda de la chica antes de que se golpeara en el piso y descubri que no podia leer su mente. Ella se veia como si estuviera durmiendo, mientras Atenodora gritaba de dolor. Tomé el brazo de Atenodora y con eso obtuve el nombre de su hermana. Isabella era su nombre, aunque le gustaba mejor que le dijeran Bella. Ella era hermosa. La cargué mientras corriamos a casa._

_La guardia nos rodeo cuando entramos al castillo. Demetri cargo a Isabella._

_-Llevala a un cuarto cerca de el de Cayo-le dije._

_Demetri asintio y siguio a Cayo._

_Suspiré y me dirigi al cuarto donde los tres tronos se encontraban. Marcus me siguio y se sento en su trono._

_-Sabes hermano, la otra chica, la hermana de Atenodora, y Cayo son almas gemelas-dijo Marcus sonriendo levemente._

_-¿En verdad?-pregunte._

_Marcus solo asintio, sabia que el seriamos testigos de algo interesante. Sabía que la obligación de Isabella era fuerte, una era ser leal a su hermana y otra estar con su alma gemela._

_Isabella POV._

_Pude oír los latidos de mi corazón y los gritos de mi hermana, podia sentir el ardor y la suavidad de la cama en la que estaba. De repente mi corazón paro de latir y el ardor paró. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver todo, vi a un vampiro sentado a un lado de la cama. Tenia la piél pálida y cabello rubio oscuro y ojos carmesí aunque no lo mire dircto a los ojos, era hermoso, todos los vampiros eran hermosos. Salí de mis pensamientos por los gritos de mi hermana. Brinque de la cama y corri siguendo los gritos. Abrí la puerta donde se oian los gritos y entre al cuarto. Ahí se encontraba el hermano mas joven de los tres, con cabello que parecia nieve, tomando la mano de mi hermana, gruñi y lo avente lejos de mi hermana para luego sentarme a un lado de ella. Queria que ellos estuvieran lejos de nosotras. Con ese pensamiento una luz azul nos rodeo a Atenodora y a mi. Les gruñi de nuevo a los dos vampiros en estado de shock y los fulmine con la mirada antes de que pusiera a Atenodora a mi regazo mientras la mecia como cuando era pequeña y se lastimaba. Pronto sus gritos se transoformaron en gemidos._

_-Ssshhh Atenodora, el dolor pronto se ira-le susurré en su cabello._

_Volte cuando oí a más vampiros entrar a la habitación. Todos se estaban en shock, menos Aro que se veia como un pequeño niño en Navidad. De pronto una chica con pelo rubio y ojos carmesí, se paro enfrente de nosotras a punto de tocar el escudo. Tuve el presentimiento de que si ella trataba de hacernos algo malo le pasaría a ella, no a nosotros, cosa que no queria porque esa chica hacia que me acordara cuando Atenodora era pequeña._

_-No lo tocaria si fuera tu-le dije._

_-Y, ¿porqué no?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_Yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras que ella empujaba a un gran hombre dentro de el escudo. Se veia el temor en sus ojos antes de que se pegara contra la pared._

_Aro se rio mientras aplaudia._

_-¡Brillante!-dijo._

_Volte a ver a mi hermana Atenodora, su corazón ya habia dejado de pronto salto de mis brazos y se acurrucó en la cama frente a mí y también a los demás vampiros._

_-Atenodora-le dije con una voz calmada._

_Ella me volteo a verme y se calmo antes de que dejara que la acurrucara nuevamente._

_-Me duele mi garganta, haz que el dolor se vaya-me dijo poniendo una mano en su garganta._

_-No puedo Atenodora, ahora tenemos que beber sangre. Somos vampiros, así que yo pienso que tenemos que ir a cazar-le dije pensando que no solos los humanos tenian sangre._

_-No quiero hacerle daño a ningun humano-dijo Atenodora conmocionada._

_-No lo haras-le prometí viendola a los ojos y viendo su vida pasar en ellos rapidamente._

_Atenodora asintio lentamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. El escudo desaparecio en ese instante, pero aún así los vampiros se quedaron atras._

_-Iremos a cazar, Aro. Regresaremos cuando hayamos acabado-le dije mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermana y la llevaba a la ventana que daba al bosque. La abrí y tomé a Atenodora sabiendo que ella no brincaria antes de que yo lo hiciera. Aterricé sobre las puntas de mis pies antes de colcar a Atenodora abajo y las dos corrimos hacia el bosque juntas._

_Bueno ps hasta aki se termina el capi, espero que les haya gustado. Lo siento pero no salio el nombre de la autora de esta historia asi ke lo pongo aki, se ke deberia de ser arriba pero por mas ke pude no logre ponerlo arriba bueno el nombre de la autora de esta historia es ...No se olviden de dejar reviews no cuestan nada y impulsan para seguir adelante con esta historia...gracias por leerla, bueno no descuidare la otra historia que tengo(que esa si es la trama que sake de mi cabecita) y bueno ahora que tengo vacaciones tratare de subir como 2 capitulos cada semana...ahora que tengo tiempo...bueno gracias por leer la historia y dejen reviews no se olviden, nos seguimos leyendo! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno como lo dije voy a empezar a subir cada semana como dos capis! Asi que bueno aki les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste y...¡A leer!_

_Cuando llegamos de cazar me di cuenta que Atenodora estaba cubierta de sangre, mientras que yo no habia derramado ni una gota. Cuando entramos al castillo percibi un fuerte olor, sabia que era un humano, pero no senti la necesidad de beber su sangre. Pero Atenodora se volvio loca con el simple olor. Todo pasó rapido, ella comenzo a correr hacia donde provenia la escencia que cada vez era más fuerte._

_-¡Atenodora!-grite mientras corria detrás de mi hermana._

_Ella tenia ventaja cuando comenzo a correr pero no era más rápida que yo. Sabia que los otros vampiros que vivian aqui habian escuchado cuando grite y tambien sabia que venian. Vi a Atenodora en una puerta donde el olor se hacia más fuerte. En ese instante salte sobre mi hermana y las dos chocamos en la puerta._

_La humana grito de miedo mientras yo ponia mi escudo alrededor de ella mientras rodabamos en el piso mi hermana y yo._

_Atenodora se retorcio en mis brazos y mordio mi cuello. Yo sisé de dolor y la paté, tratando de no poner demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla. Mordio mi cuello y mis hombros para retirarse de mi._

_Atenodora aterrizó en un 'crunch' y yo salté tambien, sabia que todos los demás vampiros estaban mirando. Puse sentirlos en la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta Atenodora estaba cerca de la humana y sabia que estaba a punto de atacarla._

_-Tu no quieres hacer eso Dora-le dije viendola a sus ojos carmesí._

_Ella gruño y di un paso donde se encontraba la humana, se tensó mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Sabia que ella sentia que si yo le quitaba su 'caza' ella me atacaria._

_-Ella no es tuya, Dora-me burlé._

_-¡MIA!-rugió._

_Di un pasó más hacia ella mientras me reia sombríamente._

_-Ella no es tuya Dora. Ella es ¡MIA!-me burlé mientras le gruñia._

_Eso fue lo que hizo atacarme, se lanzó sobre mi, sus manos parecian garras, el veneno goteaba en su barbilla y sus ojos carmesí estaban envueltos en llamas. Gire mi cuerpo en el último minuto, tomé sus brazos y los lleve hasta su espalda mientras la empujaba hacia delante. Su cara dio al suelo mientras yo me sentaba encima de ella, con una mano aprete sus brazos y coloque mi antebrazo en su cuello. Su cabeza estaba de lado así que pude ver sus ojos._

_-Atenodora regresa a mi-le decia con una voz calmada mirandola a los ojos. Pude ver como ella salía de su estado de sed de sangre._

_-No respires-ordené._

_Ella hizo lo que yo le ordené mirandome con pánico, conmoción y remordimiento en sus ojos. Suavemente quite mis manos de su cuello y brazos y me levante antes de levantarla,empujando el dolor en la parte posterior de mi mente. Sabia que tenia que recoger los pedazos que Atenodora me arrancó cuando me mordió, pero la tenia que sacar de aqui primero._

_Atenodora recosto su cabeza en mis cabellos mientras se estremecia de disgusto por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer._

_Fulminé con la mirada a todos lo que estaban en el camino para sacar a mi hermana. Pronto estabamos en el cuarto en el que me desperte despues de convertirme en vampiro. La puse en la cama y la ayude a cambiarse de ropa por un vestido limpio que habian puesto en el cuarto._

_Pronto la joven que parecia niña, que supuse era Jane cuando la mire a los ojos y ahí vi toda su vida y todos los pensamientos que tuvo, vino con la parte de mi cuello y hombro que Atenodora me habia arrancado._

_-Gracias Jane-le dije mientras tomaba los pedazos y los ponia donde pertenecian._

_Suavemente las partes comenzaron a sanar. Atenodora me miraba con sus salvajes ojos mientras me ponia los pedazos._

_-De nada. Puedo preguntarte ¿porque eres amable conmigo, pero con nadie más?-pregunto Jane confundida._

_-Me recuerdas a Atenodora cuando estaba pequeña, así como podria ser mala con alguien que fuera igual de joven que tú-conteste._

_Jane asintio entendiendo mi respuesta._

_-Tengo que ir con mi maestro Aro para decirle que estas bien-dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta._

_-Adios Jane-dije._

_-Adios Bella-contesto antes de cerrar la puerta de la recamara._

_Tomé el cepillo que alguien habia puesto en el cuarto, me sente en la cama detrás de Atenodora y comenze a cepillarle su pelo cholocalate._

_-Soy un monstruo-chilló._

_-No, no lo eres. Estabas actuando como cualquier recien nacido que se enfrenta con la sangre humana. Tienes mucho control Dora, así que nunca vulevas a pensar que eres un montruo-le dije._

_-¿Sabes porque nos hicieron esto?-me pregunto._

_-El hermano más joven, el de cabellos blancos, desea que tu seas su pareja y su esposa, yo estaba ahí con mi poder cuando ellos fueron por ti-le explique._

_-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con nosotro?-me pregunto con una suave voz._

_-Tu vas a ser una reina y yo voy a ser tu guardia-le respondi._

_-¿Comó lo sabes?-me pregunto volviendo su cabeza hacia mi para verme._

_-Puedo leer mentes cuando veo a alguien a los ojos. Veo todo lo que han hecho y sus pensamientos cuando lo hicieron. Yo se esto porque es lo que Jane me ah dicho-replique._

_-No se si me gustara ese hombre-dijo Atenodora y puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo ponia el cepillo en la cama._

_-Estoy segura que lo amaras, además tu siempre has querido ser una reina-le dije mientras rodeaba mis manos en su cuerpo._

_-Pero nunca soñe con que yo seria la reina de los vapiros-dijo mientras soltaba un risita._

_Sonrei suavemente y cerre mis ojos. Sabia, por las historias de vampiros, que ya no podria podria dormir nunca más. Así que me conmocione cuando senti que caia en un sueño profundo._

_Bueno ps hasta aki este capi, espero que les haya gustado! Y bueno un review no me caedria nada mal. ¿Como ven mi traducción?:_

_a)No es lo tuyo._

_b)Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer_

_c)No es la mejor traducción pero es descente._

_d)Me gusto._

_Bueno voten! Quiero saber como traduzco, porque esta es la primera vez que lo hago. Gracias por leer este capi, y pronto subire el proximo...cuidense mucho y...nos seguirmos leyendo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Bueno ps aki otro capi...espero que les guste, la historia y mi traducción! Bueno ahora si los dejo que lean el capi...y disfrutenlo!_

_El dia siguiente cuando Atenodora estaba en mi cuarto, fui a ver a donde viviriamos. Estaba caminando, cuando de repente oi la voz de Aro en la puerta anterior, así que pare de caminar._

_-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO CAYO!¡BELLA ES TU ALMA GEMELA, NO LA PUEDES HERIR DE ESTAR MANERA!-_

_No lo podia creer, pero a la misma vez sabia que tenia que entrar para callarlos antes de que alguien más lo supiera y le dijera a Atenodora. Camine hacia el cuarto donde se encotraban, todos callaron al instante al tiempo que me miraban, cerre la puerte detrás de mi._

_Los fulminé con la mirada, al tiempo que veia toda su vida en sus ojos, obteniendo toda su vida antes de ver a Aro._

_-¿Podrian callarse antes de que Atenodora oiga todo esto?-susurré._

_-¡Pero ella debería saber que tu eres la que deberia ser reina!-dijo Aro._

_-¡NO!-rugí, respire profundamente antes de hablar nuevamente,-Atenodora va a ser la reina, Atenodora va a ser la esposa de Cayo y yo sere su guardia-_

_-¿Estas dispuesta a que tu alma gemela se casé con tu hermana?-preguntó Marcus que estaba en shock._

_-Si ella es feliz, si-le dije y me fui._

_Han pasado 1000 años desde entonces. Marcus y Aro trataton de convencerme que le dijera a Atenodora pero no lo hice. Ella esta feliz y enamorada, no sere la culpable de quitarle su felicidad._

_Con el pasó del tiempo descubri mis poderes. Cuando veo los ojs de alguien puedo leer cada pensamiento que han tenido. Es como el poder de Aro, pero solo que yo no necesito tocarlos. También soy un escudo, puedo dormir, comer comida humana, me salen lágrimas y talvez podría tener hijos. Sigo teniendo mis ojos color chocolate como cuando era humana. Puedo convertime en cualquier persona que yo quiera. Tengo poder sobre el fuego, tierra, agua y aire como cuando era humana. Soy rastreadora y tengo la fuerza y velocidad de 8 recien convertidos. Además de que mi escencia es diferente de la de los demás. Eso ayuda cuando voy a las misiones asi nadie, además de los Vulturi, saben quien soy en realidad._

_Ahora teniamos visitas. Laurent y Phillip. Hermanos de sangre. Una guardia nomada. Los dos toman sangre humana._

_Atenodora, Didyme y yo eramos las únicas que tomabamos sangre de animales en toda la guardia Vulturi. Didyme y Atenodora tienen ojos color oro. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Demetri entro a mi cuarto._

_Demetri era el único que estaba conmigo cuando volvia a mi fase normal. El se habia vuelto como un hermano mayor para mí. Además de que el me enseñaba a pelear. Yo era la mejor luchadora gracias a Demetri y Félix._

_Lo tenia que ser. Tenia que proteger a mi hermana. Yo era su guardia. La única a la que ella siempre necesitaria._

_-Bella, Aro quiere verte-dijo Demetri._

_Suspiré al mismo tiempo que asentia y me levantaba. Me tapé los ojos para no ver lo que mi familia hace cuando estan a é con Demetri hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaban los tronos de Aro, Marcus y Cayo._

_Entre y oí una risita que solo podia provenir de mi hermana. Sonrei levemente mientras hacia una reverencia hacia donde estaban._

_-Maestros-dije._

_-Es el dia en el que Marcus desea hablar contigo en el bosque-dijo Aro._

_Suspiré. Este seria uno de esos dias._

_-Claro-dije._

_Oí a Marcus levantarse y caminar hacia mi. Deje que tomara mi mano y despues estabamos volando alejandonos de el cuarto donde se encontraban los tronos y entre los pasillos hacia el bosque. Marcus alzó su mano en señal de alto cuando llegamos lo suficientemente lejos de el castillo._

_-Bella, dejame ver tus ojos porfavor-dijo Marcus._

_Suspiré mientras me quitaba la venda y lo miraba. Así como mis ojos chocolate se encontraron con sus ojos carmesí, pudé ver todo lo que le habia ocurrido apenas mire sus ojos hasta cuando les di un último vistazo._

_-Deberias de decirle-me dijo suavemente._

_-¿Qué cosa positiva traeria eso? Solo la lastimaria, saber que yo le menti y saber que el hombre que ella creia que era su alma gemela resultara siendo mia ¿Cuál seria el punto?-pregunte._

_-El punto es que tu serias feliz. Si, lo sé, la lastimaria, pero ella podría encontrar su verdadera alma gemela-me dijo._

_-¿Cuándo tu y Aro se rendiran?-pregunte._

_-Cuándo tu y Cayo esten juntos-me dijo Marcus sin dejar de pensarlo._

_Estaba a punto de replicar cuando un grito llego a mis oidos. Un grito, que si yo fuera humana se me hubiera helado la sangre. Un grito que pertenecia a mis pesadillas. Un grito que me hizo correr hacia donde provenia._

_Era el aterrador grito de dolor de mi hermana._

_-¡BELLA!-_

_Bueno ps espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si asi es ps un review no me caeria nada mal. Gracias por leer este capi y espero que le hayan entendido a mi traduccion...bueno subire el siguiente capi lo mas pronto posible...hasta entonces...nos seguimos leyendo! Besos y cuidense!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno ps aki esta el otro capi, lo k pasa es ke kiero subir los capis que mas pueda, ya ke estoy de vacaciones, ps quiero aprovechar, ademas k no tengo nada k hacer, ni tarea me dejaron, asi k ps mejor me enfoco en la historia...bueno ps dejo de kitarles el tiempo, y bueno ps disfruten d el capi...ah y no se les olviden las palomitas...jejejeje broma! Oh y gracias a __aless__, tu review me animo mucho, y ps gracias por apoyarme en esta historia!_

_-¡BELLA!-escuche a Marcus mientras corria a el llamado de mi hermana._

_Pudé escucharlo mientras me seguia pero sabía que el no prodria seguirme por mucho tiempo. Pudé oirlo decir que ya era tarde pero no pare de correr. No paré hasta cuando olí el dulce aroma de los vampiros quemados. No paré hasta cuanto oí mentalmente pedazos siendo despedazados._

_Camine entre los árboles al tiempo que veia a Phillip tirar la cabeza de Atenodora al fuego._

_-¡NO!-rugí mientras mi visión se enrojecia._

_Las cabezas de los dos hermanos voltearon hacia mi. Ahí fue donde nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo vi todo. Vi como odiaban a los Vulturis y como querian mostrarles que eran poderosos. Como tomaron a Atenodora porque pensaron que era débil._

_-¡CORRE!-grito Phillip mientras corria tras ellos._

_Su hermano Laurent hizo lo que le ordeno su hermano mayo. Pero Phillip tardo demasiado. Salté sobre el y lo hice rodar hasta poderle ver la cara._

_Hicé mis manos garras y se las clavé, queria que el sintiera dolor._

_-¡PHILLIP!-gritó Laurent mientras paraba de correr._

_-¡CORRE!-rugió antes de romper su garganta con mis dientes._

_Lo despedace en segundos para luego tirarlo en el fuego que habian hecho para tirar a mi hermana._

_Salté y fulminé con la mirada a Laurent. Vi sus ojos y obtuve todos sus pensamientos. El queria matarme por haber matado a su hermano._

_Estaba a punto de ir por el cuando de pronto sentí tres pares de brazos alrededor de mi. Traté de zafarme de esos brazos mientras veia a Laurent alejarse de ahí._

_-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA, TE MATARE LAURENT!-grité mientras se alejaba de mi vista._

_Por fin quitaron sus brazos de mi así que me volví al fuego. Ya no tenia nada. Mi hermana ya no estaba y todo era mi culpa. Salté hacia las flamas antes de que alguien supiera cual era mi plan. Pero nuevamente alguien me detuvo._

_Los dos chocamos en el suelo con el encima de mi. El estaba temblando de rabia._

_-¡ACABO DE PERDER A TU HERMANA Y NO VOY A PERDERTE A TI TAMBIEN!-gritó._

_Cayo._

_Sabia quien era pero no me podia controlas. El dolor y coraje eran los que me controlaban y no podia detenerme. Pelé con el para que me dejara ir antes de que otros vinieran y me detuvieran._

_Aro POV._

_Ya ah pasado un mes desde la muerte de Atenodora. Ah pasado un mes desde que Bella se volvió loca de rabia y dolor. No podiamos sacarla de eso solamente deteniendola, así que tuvimos que arrancarle sus brazos y piernas para que no peleara con nosotros._

_Marcus y yo teniamos que ir a ver si ella estaba lista para ponerle sus brazos y piernas nuevamente. Cuando entramos al cuarto en la que la teniamos, pudimos percibir el aroma de su veneno. Y ahí encadenada en la pared del cuarto estaba Bella._

_Sus brazos y piernas estaban guardadas en cajas. Seguia teniendo el mismo negro y rasgado vestido. Su brillante piél estaba cubierta de cicatrices, cuando tuvimos que adormecerla con nuestro veneno. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo para que no le vieramos la cara._

_-¿Isabella?-Marcus dijo suavemente._

_Ella levanto su cabeza y lo que vimos nos hizo jadear de horror. Sus alguna vez hermosos ojos chocolate llenos de vida, eran ahora negros y vacios. Las sobras purpuras bajo sus ojos. Su piél era más pálida de lo que tenia que ser, aún siendo vampira. Su alguna vez exhuberante pelo, tenia tierra y veneno en el. Sus labios rosados ahora eran casi blancos._

_-¿Si volvemos a poner tus brazos y piernas nuevamente, trataras de no pelear con nosotros o intentar matarte?-pregunto Marcus lleno de horror._

_Ell asintió levemente con su cabeza, como si estuviera tomando toda su fuerza._

_Asení y camine cuidadosamente para desencadenarla. Marcus me ayudo a cargarla a la mesa para que le pudieramos poner sus brazos y piernas._

_-Necesitaremos traerle sangre para que cicatrice rápido-dijo Marcus suavemente deteniendo uno de sus brazos._

_-¿Demetri?-lo llamé sabiendo que estaba afuera._

_Llegó a mi llamado con un recipiente pero se congelo cuando vio a Bella. Se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos. Bella era como su hermana pequeña para el y odiaba como se veia ahora. Se acerco y cuidadosamente puso el recipiente en los labios de Bella._

_Cuando termino ya estaba sanada y sus ojos ya no eran negros, eran café oscuro ahora. Su pelo tenia más vida y sus labios comenzaban a tener color. Ya no estaba pálida como antes. Se veia más como era antes, pero se veia débil aún._

_-Llevemosla a su recamara-dije suavemente._

_Demetri asintio y la cargo, mesiendola como una niña pequeña._

_Marcus y yo lo seguimos hasta la recamara de Bella. Muchos de los guardias se detenian y jadeaban cuando la veian. Cuando Jane la vio, se unio a llevarla hasta la recamara de Bella. Bella era como las hermana mayor de Jane y Alec. Ella los amaba y ellos a ella. Sabia que a Jane le dolia más que a Demtri al verla así. Cuando llegamos a la recamara Didyme se unio y ella y Jane limpiaron a Bella y le cambiaron su vestido._

_Cuando regresamos Bella estaba dormida usando a Jane como almohada._

_-¿Como esta?-pregundo Marcus a su esposa._

_-Sus heridas ya sanaron, pero ella necesitara beber más sangre. Lo que no se es como reaccionara cuando vuelva a la normalidad. ah perdido el último miembro de su familia. Le va a ser difícil superarlo-dijo Didyme viendo como Jane le cepillaba el cabello a Bella._

_-¿Como esta Cayo?-pregunto Cayo._

_-Sigue en su recamara. Esta deprimido tanto con la muerte de Atenodora como con lo que tuvimos que hacer con Bella. Le diremos como esta Bella, veremos si eso lo hace un poco feliz-dije._

_Demetri asintio antes de sentarse en una silla, se sento cuando Bella estaba pasando por su cambio._

_Suspire mientras Marcus y Didyme se iban._

_Espero que tanto Bella como Cayo podrán superar la perdida de Atenodora._

_bueno ps espero que les haya gustado este capi, si lo se, se que estuvo fuerte la parte en la que le quitan sus brazos y piernas a Bella, pero bueno eso no lo invente yo! jejejeje! Bueno ps espero que les haya gustado,gracias por leer este capi, y bueno REVIEWS! k no se les olviden jejeje! me animaran y impulsaran para seguir con la traduccion...diganme como les parecio tanto como la traduccion y la historia...bueno ps nos seguimos leyendo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disculpenme este es el quinto capi, lo que pasa es que nombre mal los capis en mi compu y se me revolvio todo mil disculpas nuevamente, y no me di cuenta hasta hace un rato disculpenme. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han apoyado con esta nueva historia. Gracias por su apoyo! Bueno ps ahora si disfruten de este nuevo capi._

_Bella POV. 500 años despues._

_Sabía que Aro, Marcus, Didyme, Demetri, Félix, Alec y Jane estaban felices por que ya habia vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora estaban preocupados por alguien más._

_Cayo habia estado en su cuarto desde la muerte de Atenodora. Aro tenia que mandar a alguien para darle vasos de sangre, porque no salia nisiquiera a cazar. Todos estaban preocupados por el. Y yo no estaba bien. No, yo estaba enojada._

_Cayo estaba actuando como si el fuera el único que la perdio. Y ya me estaba hartando de que el estuviera en su cuarto todo el dia, todos los dias. Yo tenia que levantarme todos los dias y tenia que actuar normal, el tambien tendria que hacerlo._

_Estaba en el cuarto donde se encontraban los tronos con Aro, Marcus, Didyme, Jane y Alec. Ya era demasiado._

_-¡Es suficiente!-solté sobresaltando a los otros vampiros que se encontraban en el cuarto._

_Todos miraron como salia furiosa de el cuarto. Corrí hasta llegar a su cuarto, y no me moleste en tocar la puerta, entre sin tocar._

_Estaba en una cama, cubierto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y todo estaba tan oscuro, que si hubiera sido humana no hubiera podido ver. Cerré la puerta de golpe y caminé hacia donde se encontraba. Rasgé la colcha que lo cubria, mire como volteaba hacia mi fulminandome con la mirada._

_-Vete-gruño._

_-Levantate de esta cama-gruñí tambien._

_-No-volvio a gruñir._

_-¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI TU FUERAS EL UNICO QUE LA PERDIO!-grité._

_-Tu no sabes lo que es perder a tu pareja-solto levantandose de su cama y poniendose enfrente de mi._

_-No, ¡pero tu no sabes lo que se siente ver a tu alma gemela con alguien más!-solté tambien,-¡no sabes que se siente ver a dos mounstros matar a tu hermana!¡El último miembro de la familia que te quedaba!-_

_-Tuviste una oportunidad al estar conmigo-soltó nuevamente._

_-¡ESTUVISTE BIEN AL ESCOJERLA A ELLA-grité,-¡ESCOJISTE A MI HERMANA!¡YO NO SABIA QUE NO ERA TU ALMA GEMELA CUANDO LE DIJE A ATENODORA QUE TU TE IBAS A CASAR CON ELLA! ¿COMO LES IBA A ARREBATAR SU FELICIDAD?¿TU FELICIDAD?-_

_La última pregunta lo hizo reflexionar. Me tomo por la garganta y me golpeo contra la pared. Estaba solo a dos centimetros de mi cara._

_-¡PUDE HABER SIDO FELIZ CONTIGO!-gritó,-¡PUDE HABER SIDO FELIZ CONTIGO COMO MI ESPOSA. Y NO PREOCUPARME AL PENSAR QUE TALVEZ YA NO REGRESARIAS DE UNA MISION!¡O QUE REGRESARAS CON UNA PAREJA!¡AMO A ATENODORA!¡PERO A TI TE AMO MAS!-_

_Me solté de su agarre de mi garganta, lo agarre y lo golpé contra la pared._

_-¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE?-le grité,-¿PORQUE NO DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS?¿SABES COMO ME DOLIA PENSAR QUE ME ODIABAS CUANDO YO TE AMABA TANTO?-_

_Lo solté y di un paso atrás._

_-¿Sabias como dolia pensar que no podias estar con la persona que tu amas porque esa persona amaba a alguien más?-pregunté._

_Cayo me tomó y me golpeo contra la pared nuevamente. Estaba enfrente de mi así que su cuerpo cubria el mio. Me miro con sus ojos negros por un momento antes de tomar mi pelo y unir sus labios con los mios._

_El beso estaba lleno de coraje, amor, lujuria, necesidad y deseo. Rompió el beso y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cintura._

_-Te amo-susurró en mi oido antes de besarme otra vez._

_-Yo tambien te amo-le susurré entre en sus labios._

_Pronto fuimos uno solo, y nos demostramos el uno al otro que eramos solo nosotros y nadie más._

_Bueno ps espero que les haya gustado este capi. Y tambien les agradezco por leerlo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y tambien gracias a los que la leen, gracias a los que dejan reviews y gracias a los que me han puesto esta historia como su favorita, se los agradezco de todo corazón, pork eso me demuestra que no estoy sola con esta historia, muchas gracias. Bueno ps nos leemos en el siguente capi, y no se les olvide dejen sus reviews, criticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, de todo se recibe._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Se que me ausentado mucho, les pido mil disculpas, lo que pasa es que eh tenido tarea, y tambien eh tenido que estudiar para unos examenes, asi que no me daba tiempo de subir la historia. Porfavor acepten mis disculpas, pero se que no lo merezco. Les agradezco muchisimo que hayan esperado paciente esta historia k eh estado traduciendo, y tambien les kiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado y seguido con esta idea y traducción! Bueno idea de traducirla y lo demás lo entienden! bueno ps muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y disfruten de ese capi! Y nuevamente disculpenme._

_Cayo POV._

_Celebraba mi amor mientras ella dormia con una sonrisa en sus labios. No podia creer que con solo tenerla me sintiera completo. Habia hecho el peor error hace 1500 años._

_Cuando vi a Atenodora por primera vez, algo habia en ella que me atrajo. Se veia como un angel. Pensé que era amor, pero cuando fuimos a traerla Bella estaba con ella. Ahí fue cuando supe que no estaba enamorado de Atenodora, pero estoy orgulloso de haber corregido mi error._

_Cuando Bella comenzó a proteger a Atenodora, jure que estaba loca. Pero tenia poder. Aunque ella fuera humana ella tenia el poder de protegerse ella misma y proteger a aquellos que ella queria. Vi que Aro la mordió, pero mi cuerpo gritaba que ella era mia y que solo con mi veneno la deberia de transformar, pero lo ignore._

_Cuando se desperto, ella estaba controlada. Corrio a proteger a su hermana. Estuvo segura de que ella estuviera bien y feliz. Claro que Aro y Marcus sabian que Bella era mi pareja verdadera, y nuevamente deje que mi orgullo se interpusiera en nuestra felicidad._

_Pero cuando entró al cuarto y dijo que no dijeramos nada, que ella era mi alma gemela, mostró cuanto queria a su hermana. Pero yo seguia viendo conforme a los años cuanto dolor destellaba en sus ojos cuando nos veia a Atenodora y a mi juntos. Luego Bella comenzó a vendarse los ojos para que nadie pudiera verlos. Ella decia que era porque odiaba obtener todos los pensamientos cuando veia a alguien a los ojos, pero yo sabia que ella queria guardarse sus emociones solo para ella._

_Me preocupaba todo el tiempo cuando ella iba a una misión, pensaba si estaba bien, si estaba lastimada, si regresaria. A veces me preocupaba si regresaria con una pareja._

_Aunque yo supiera que la amaba, me negaba a decirlo. Marcus y Aro, con el paso de los años, trataron de hacerme ver la luz para hablar, pero los dos eramos tercos. Despues, el dia cuando Atenodora murio, mi corazón se rompio, al saber que mi esposa habia muerto, pero me dolia más ver como Bella se volvia loca._

_Me senti inútil al ver que Demetri, Jane y Alec celebraban su regreso, pero cuando la vi saltar hacia el fuego, la rabia se apodero de mi. La detuve y le grité. Tenia que ser más inútil cuando más guardias vinieron. Mi corazón se rompio al ver que a Bella le habian arrancado sus brazos y sus piernas, y ver como la mordian para adormecer su cuerpo. Aro y Marcus, tuvieron que retenerme hacia atrás para que no tratara de detener a la guardia._

_Llegué a mi cuarto y ahí estuve, sabia que tenia que superar la muerte de mi esposa, pero de alguna manera no queria. Por 500 años, no vi a Bella y justo ahora vino a mi cuarto a gritarme. Sabía, desde que entro a mi habitación, que tenia que decirle como me sentia._

_Si Atenodora era mi ángel, Bella era mi ángel oscuro._

_Suspiré y enterre mi cabeza en su suave cabello, oliendo su esencia. La única esencia que podia oler. Bella comenzó a levantarse. Nos cambiamos y nos dispusimos a ir al cuarto donde se encontraban los tronos, tomados de las manos._

_Tan pronto como entramos, Bella fue atacada por una pequeña niña-vampira._

_-¿Porqué no me dijiste?-Jane resopló._

_-Porque sabia que no podrías haber mantenido el secreto-Bella replicó mientras abrazaba a Jane._

_El abrazó se rompió por Jane al mismo tiempo que asentia estando de acuerdo con Bella antes llegara Alec._

_Pronto estabamos recibiendo abrazos por casi todos, los únicos que no habian dicho nada fueron Aro y Marcus._

_-Si hubieramos sabido que Bella te hubiera sacado de tu cuarto despues de una noche, la hubieramos mandado desde hace años-dijo Aro con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Lo fulminé con la mirada._

_Marcus se levantó y abrazó a Bella._

_-Ahora estas en paz-le susrró en el oido, pero pude escuchar._

_Cuando Marucs termino de abrazarla, tomé a Bella en mis brazos, donde me recordaría por siempre donde tenia mi camino._

_Hola! Bueno ps espero ke les haya gustado este capi! La verdad ya tengo varios capitulos actualizados pero, bueno en el capi anterior no me fue muy bien con reviews asi ke...ps me espere un poco, me desanime por eso, pero pues espero k este capi les haya gustado! Y si es asi desmuestrenlo con un review! Bueno ps espero k me vaya bien con este capi, nuevamente disculpenme, y gracias por apoyarme de verdad que se los agradezco de todo corazon, ok cuidense, los quiero!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aro POV, cinco meses despues._

_Ha pasado cinco meses desde que mi hermano y Bella vieron la luz, ah pasado 4 meses desde la boda y ah pasado 3 meses desde que descubrimos que Bella estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que podia tener hijos._

_Hoy todos estaban esperando el nacimiento de el primer niño Vulturi. Me sente donde se encontraba la mayoría de la guardia, Marcus y Sulpicia esperaban que Cayo viniera y nos dijera de el bebé. Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando escucharon gritar a Bella._

_Pronto el grito se dejo de escuchar y el sonido de un bebé llorando lleno todo el castillo. Todos fijaron sus miradas a la puerta, esta se abrio casi una hora despues. Y ahí se encontraba Didyme y Cayo cargando a el bebé que estaba envuelto con unas mantas._

_-¿Niño o niña?-preguntó Jane mientras se dirigia a el tratando de ver al bebé dormido._

_-Niño-dijo Didyme para despues caminar hacia donde se encontraba Marcus._

_Cayo se dirigio donde Marcus, Sulpicia y yo estabamos, para que pudieramos ver el bebé. Tenia cabello rubio rojizo con algo de rayos blancos y cafes. Se parecia a Cayo cuando era bebé. Parpadeó sus ojos despues de dormir y vimos que tenia los mismos ojos cafe chocolate que su mamá._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunté._

_-James Charles Vulturi-respondio Cayo con una sonrisa en su cara._

_Bella POV, cinco años despues._

_Ah pasado cinco años desde el cumpleaños de James y dos años desde el cumpleaños de mi hija Vanessa Athenodora Vulturi._

_Los dos tenian poderes. Jamie era un rastreador, tambien podia cubrir su esencia. Nessa podia compartir sus pensamientos solo con tocarte. Sus poderes no se afectaban con los escudos._

_En los cinco años desde el cumpleaños de Jamie, me habian nombrado líder de los guardias. No podia ir a un misión pero sabía que cuando Jamie y Nessa crecieran podria hacerlo nuevamente._

_Jamie me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-¡TAG!-gritó antes de correr._

_-Hey Nessa-dije._

_Ella volteó a verme con sus ojos azules. Los mismo ojos que Cayo tenia cuando era humano._

_-¿Quieres ayudarme a atrapar a Jamie?-le pregunté._

_Nessa asintió con su cabeza haciendo que sus rubios rizos se movieran. Sonrei y puse sus pies en mi cadera, antes de que fuera a atrapar a Jamie note que habia cuvierto su esencia. Finalmente lo encontre en el pasto hablando con un vampiro rubio que no habia visto en mi vida._

_-¡James!-grite y puse mi escudo alrededor de el vampiro extraño._

_Los dos voltearon a verme._

_-¡Mamá!-dijo James corriendo hacia mi._

_Se agarró de la falda de el vestido que traia puesto y puse una mano en su cabeza para mantenerlo conmigo._

_Miré a los ojos al vampiro y me quede un poco conmocionada de que tuviera ojos dorados. Supé todos los pensamientos que el ah tenido. Supé que su nombre era Carlise Cullen y era un vampiro nuevo, solo diez años desde que lo convirtieron, aunque habia sido transformado a la edad de veinti y cinco. Era de Inglaterra y escuchó de los hermanos. Queria ser un doctor y no queria ser un mounstro. Tambien encontre que tenia tres horas aqui._

_-¡CAYO VULTURI!-grité._

_Casi media guardia y los tres hermanos llegaron corriendo a el jardín._

_-¿Qué pasá Bella?-preguntó con un poco de miedo en su voz._

_Me volvi hacia el y lo fulminé con la mirada._

_-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?-le pregunté apuntando hacia Carlise que seguia teniendo mi escudo._

_-Es nuestro amigo Carlise-dijo Cayo._

_-Se quien y que es. Lo que quiero saber es ¿porqué ah estado aqui tres horas sin que yo supiera, y cuando hay dos niños corriendo de un lado a otro?-le dije._

_Cayo tragó saliva._

_-¡Fue idea de Aro!-soltó._

_Me volvi a Aro y lo fulminé con la mirada. Se estremecio cuando lo fulminé con la mirada con enojo._

_-¿Aro?-gruñí._

_-¡LO SIENTO!-gritó antes de que tratara de correr._

_Congele el aire alrededor de el, por lo cual el tambien se congelo. Caminé hacia donde se encontraba con Jamie conmigo, y lo segui fulminando con la mirada._

_-¿Sabes como me siento cuando hay vampiros extraños alrededor y que no eh leido su mente?-sisé._

_Odiaba a los vampiros extraños que venian a los Vulturis para quedarse y no leer sus mentes. No queria perder otro miembro de la familia._

_-No pensé, porfavor perdoname-pidio._

_-Te perdonare esta vez, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez-dije tomando la mano de Jamie volviendo hacia el castillo tirando el escudo alrededor de Carlise y descongelando a Aro._

_-Ven conmigo Carlise Cullen, creo que se algunos libros que te gustaran-lo llamé._

_Lo oi correr hacia mi con un suspiró de alivio._

_-Aro debes de estar estúpido-escuché a Marsus sisearle a Aro._

_-¡Pensé que iba a matarme!-oi a Aro llorar antes de oir un ruido ensordecedor y Marcus gruño._

_Así como Aro corrio y abrazo a Marcus parecia como un niño chiquito cuando se despierta despues de una pesadilla._

_A veces Aro era como un niño para su propio bien._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Bueno ps ski les dejo ste capi, no sin antes agradecerles a todos los k me han apoyado, muchas gracias pork se k no estoy sola! Y eso me anima! Bueno ps ahora si disfruten de este capi!**_

_Podia sentir su miedo mientras caminabamos._

_-No tienes razón para temerme Carlisle-le dije._

_-¿Comó sabes mi nombre?-preguntó._

_-Si veo a alguien a los ojos, puedo ver todos sus pensamientos-le explique._

_-¿Porqué pensaste que iba a lastimar a James?-Carlisle preguntó mientras caminaba a un lado de mi en lugar de atrás._

_-Sabes las reglas, James se ve como un niño inmortal-replique._

_-Pero pude oir los latidos de su corazón-dijo._

_-La última vez que un vampiro extraño vino a quedarse con nosotros, algo paso-le dije._

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó._

_-Puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente como para que estes cerca de mi hijo y quedarte aqui, pero no confio lo suficiente en ti como para contarte mi historia-le dije antes de abrir la puerta de mi estudio._

_Tan pronto como entramos, Jamie corrio donde habia puesto algunos de sus juguetes. Pusé a Nessa en el suelo y vimos como caminaba hacia su mesa donde comenzó a dibujar._

_-Vamos, tengo algunos libros de historia de vampiros y acerca de mitad-vampiros-le dije a Carlisle antes de tomar los libros y darselos._

_Tomó asiento y comenzó a leerlos. Carlisle tenia sed de conocimiento. Yo tambien me senté y comence a ver los reportes de las últimas misiones. No pasó mucho tiempo despues de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Respire y pude oler la esencia de Alec._

_-Pasa Alec-dije._

_Entró y fue atacado por jamie._

_-¡Tio Alec!-gritó Jamie abrazandolo._

_-¡Hey Jamie!-sonrio Alec abrazandolo tambien._

_Jamie saltó y corrio hacia donde estaban sus juguetes. Alec se volvio a Nessa, quien esperaba a Jamie para terminar su abrazo._

_-Hola Nessa-dijo Alec abrazando a Nessa. Vi que Nessa ponia su mano en Alec y supe que ella estaba hablando con el a su manera. Despues volvio a hacer lo que estaba haciendo._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Alec?-pregunte._

_-Llegó una carta de Corin, dice que los del sur estan jugando otra vez-dijo Alec._

_-¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-pregunté._

_-Un nuevo contendiente del sur piensan hacer un plan para tomar las ciudades-Alec me explicó._

_-¿Cuál es la idea?-pregunte inclinandome hacia delante._

_-Recien transformados-me dijo sombríamente._

_-¿Comó puede eso ayudarle?-pregunté._

_Los recien tranformados no se podian controlar del todo. Sed de sangre y enojo los manejaban. Claro que ellos tenian una fuerza y velocidad sorprendente y podian matar a un vampiro normal si los entrenaban bien. Atenodora y yo no eramos así, pero ella se volvia así cuando olia el olor de sangre._

_-El les esta enseñando como pelear-Alec confirmó lo que esperaba que no hiciera._

_-¿Los demás aquelarres?-pregunté._

_-Estan informandonos de su idea-dijo Alec._

_Carlisle estaba oyendo pero ahora tenia más de que preocuparse._

_-No los podemos detener hasta que rompan una regla. Ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es vigilarlos-suspiré._

_Alec asintió antes de caminar hacia la puerta con Jamie detrás de el._

_-Ten cuidado Jamie-le dije._

_-Lo tendré mamá-respondio._

_Vi a Nessa mover su cabeza antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Actuaba más madura que su hermano._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Carlisle._

_-Nada de lo que te preocupe, mientras no vayas al sur-le dije._

_Carlisle POV cinco años despues._

_Ella era una persona increible, ser amiga y amar a su familia con todas sus fuerzas._

_James ahora tiene diez años y desea en aprender como pelear. Nessa tiene siete años, a veces ve su entrenamiento. Bella lo esta entrenando y el no piensa algunas cosas que ella dice son posibles._

_Lo veia entrenar y en eso se parecia a Bella. En los cinco años que eh estado aqui, Bella no me ah contado su historia. Ella sabia la mia, claro esta, tan pronto como veia tus ojos._

_Estaba viendo a Bella entrenar a James cubriendose los ojos._

_-¿Porqué necesito pelear tapandome los ojos?-preguntó James._

_-Si el enemigo te ciega, ¿comó pelearias?-preguntó Bella._

_-¡Me gustaría ver como lo hacer!-gritó James, eso hizo que Demetri, Félix, Jane y Alec rieran._

_-Puedo hacerlo-le dijo Bella a su hijo._

_-Bien, enseñame y pelea con Demetri, Félix, Jane y Alec juntos-dijo James con una sonrisa._

_-Muy bien-dijo Bella antes de que caminar hacia donde estaba James y se tapara los ojos._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! Buenos ps aki les dejo este capi, no sin antes agradecerles por apoyarme en la traducción de esta historia, con los alborotos y todo pero me apoyan muchas gracias! Bueno ahora si disfruten de este capi. Nos vemos abajo porque tengo noticias muy importantes que informarles.**_

_Carlisle POV._

_James se dirigio hacia donde estaba su hermana y se sentó junto a ella que rodo sus ojos. Cuando nos volvimos hacia Bella, ya estaba en el centro de el cuarto, con la venda puesta y los demás rodeandola, tan silenciosamente, que no podia oir sus pasos._

_-¿Sabes? Mamá ganara-dijo Nessa._

_James solo bufó._

_-Como los viejos tiempos, Bells-dijo Demetri._

_Bella solo sonrió, sin decir nada._

_Demetri se abalanzó a ella. Ella lo esquivó y Félix le tomó el cuello por detrás. Bella tomo su brazo y lo volteó, deshaciendose de su agarre. Alec fue a golpearla pero ella lo esquivó y le pateó el estomago, haciendo que chocara con Demetri. Jane vino detrás pero Bella la agarro y la pateo hacia donde se encontraba Félix, que apenas se habia levantado._

_Nadie se levanto a atacarla. Bella se quitó la venda y miró a James, con su ceja levantada. James se quedo con la boca abierta por la pelea._

_-No lo puedo creer-susurró._

_-Te lo dije-dijo Nessa con una sonrisa._

_-Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Jamie, puedes ir a jugar con Alec-dijo Bella._

_James asintio, despues de darle un beso en la mejilla y correr afuera del cuarto de entrenamiento junto con Alec. Nessa salto y tomó la mano de su mama._

_-¿Esta bien si voy a cazar?-preguntó Nessa._

_Nessa, así como a su tia, Bella y a mi, nos gustaba cazar animales. James se alimentaba de humanos, comenzó cuando tenia nueve años._

_-Iré contigo-dijo Bella y las dos caminaron a la salida._

_Sabía que Bella no necesitaba cazar._

_-¿Porqué Bella entrena a James como si fuera alguien más de la guardia?-le pregunté a Jane, Demetri y Félix._

_-No lo hace-replicó Félix antes de irse._

_-Ella solo quiere que James se pueda proteger por si solo. Ella sabe que el va a querer salir al mundo exterior algun dia, y ella quiere que James se pueda defender-Jane replicó._

_-Ella quiere que todos los que ella quiere este protegidos los mejor que se pueda-agregó Demetri._

_-¿Porqué Bella fue con Nessa a cazar cuando ella no lo necesita?-pregunté._

_-Eso es porque ella perdio a alguien muy cercano a ella. Esa es la razón por la que ella quiere que James y Nessa puedan pelear, ese es el porque ella no deja que nadie salga a cazar o a caminar en el bosque solos. Cuando ella te cuente su historia entenderas-Dijo Jane antes de que ella y Demetri salieran del cuarto._

_Caminé hacia mi cuarto y ahí lei uno de los muchos libros que Bella me habia prestado para leer. Ya habia oscurecido cuando alguien toco mi puerta._

_-Pase-dije mientras cerraba mi libro._

_Vi como Bella entraba y caminaba a la chimenea que estaba en mi cuarto. Vi como las llamas jugaban alrededor de cara y bailaban atraves de sus cicatrices._

_-¿Deseas saber mi historia?-me preguntó mirandome con sus ojos chocolate._

_No habia brillo en sus ojos, solo un viejo dolor._

_-Si-conteste suavemente._

_La vi fijamente, mientras ella respiraba profundamente antes de que volviera a ver el fuego._

_-No estaba destinada a ser lo que soy, Carslisle-comenzó,-fui transformada solo porque tenia poder como humana y porque estaba entre los hermanos y por su deseo de tener lo que ellos querian. Hace 1510 años Cayo no tenia pareja. El sabia que Aro y Marcos estaban preocupados porque no tenia pareja, así que fueron a buscar a una humana a la que pudieran convertir para que fuera su esposa. Así fue como encontraron a mi hermana, Atenodora. Cuando Cayo vio a mi hermana, quiso que ella fuera su esposa, así que regreso a donde estaban sus hermanos. Así la familia fue hacia donde ella se encontraba para llevarla con ellos. Ellos solo iban por mi hermana, pero se encontraron conmigo y con mi hermana aquel dia. Yo era más grande que ella, yo fui la que la crío cuando ella tenia 16 y yo 21. Supé que eran en cuanto los vi. Traté de protegerla y ahí fue cuando les enseñe que yo tenia poder. Yo podía controlar el aire, tierra, agua y fuego como humana. Marcos remarco que yo podia ser muy poderosa si me convertian. Aro fue por mí, era muy rápido para verlo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya me había mordido y Cayo a Atenodora._

_Nos llevaron a Volterra, yo fui entregada a Demetri. Pero parecia que Marcos tenia otra razón para que me convirtieran. Yo era el alma gemela de Cayo._

_Demetri estuvo conmigo durante los tres dias en los que me quemaba el veneno. Cuando desperte, corri a proteger a Atenodora, así fue como descubrimos mi escudo._

_Nadie me veia a los ojos, para que yo no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ni para que ellos vieran, con el color de mis ojos, mi estado de humor._

_Estuve consiente de esos poderes cuando Atenodora se levanto. La vi a los ojos y vi toda su vida y sus pensamientos, pero no dije nada. La lleve a cazar. Ella no queria lastimar a ningun humano y yo no la dejaría. Cuando regresamos al castillo percibimos el olor de sangre humana. Tuvé que detener a mi hermana de matar a la pobre niña, ese dia Atenodora me dio el primer susto como vampira. La lleve a su habitación. Cuando me desperte en la mia Jane vino._

_Fue por ella que supe que Atenodora se iba a casar con Cayo y que yo sería su guardiana. Eso fue lo que le dije a mi hermana, y ella se veia feliz. Al dia siguiente me enfrente con la verdad. Escuche a Aro gritar que yo era el alma gemela de Cayo. Yo les dije que Atenodora iba a ser la esposa de Cayo y que yo sería su guardia. Por cien años eso fue lo que paso. Descubrimos todos mis poderes y despues de un año de estar aqui y de ver a Cayo y Atenodora, me pusé una venda. Eso impedia leer las mentes de otras personas y así tampoco tenia que ver a mi alma gemela con mi hermana._

_Cuando unos visitantes llegaron, todo cambio. Dos hermanos nomadas vinieron para estar un tiempo con nosotros. Ni Aro, ni yo leimos sus pensamientos. Aro era muy confiado. Era mi dia libre, así que no tenia que cuidar a Atenodora, ese dia Marcos quiso hablar conmigo. El odiaba hablar conmigo mientras yo tenia la venda, así que me la quite una vez que estuvimos en el bosque. El trato de hacerme entrar en razón para decirle a Atenodora la verdad._

_Yo le dije que no, cuando de pronto escuche el dolor de mi hermana en un grito. Corri hacia donde ella se encontraba. Recuerdo a Marcos gritandome que ya era demasiado tarde, mientras yo escuchaba como la destrozaban, pudé oler su cuerpo quemarse. Cuando llegué al claro vi como los hermanos nomadas tiraban la cabeza de mi hermana al fuego. Rabia y dolor fue lo que senti en esos momentos y me volví loca. Maté al hermano más grande, me detuvieron antes de matar al otro hermano. Su nombre era Laurent y huyo, no sin antes gritarle que lo mataría. Traté de aventarme al fuego, pero Cayo lo evito. Nadie podia controlarme en esos momentos, así que me arrancaron mis brazos y mis piernas, para que así no pudiera pelear o correr, me encadenaron en mi cuarto por un mees. Me tomó un mes para que la rabia y el dolor se fueran. Supé que nada serviria pelear o tratar de matarme así que no hice nada._

_Me tomó 500 años para que regresara a la normalidad. Cayo estuvo en su habitación todo ese tiempo, mientras toda la guardia se preocupaba por el yo estaba furiosa. Cuando ya no pudé más, fui a su habitación. Nos gritamos, despues confesamos lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro. Ahí fue cuando nos hicimos pareja, como debio haber sido desde un principio. Un mes despues nos casamos, tres meses despues nació James. Tuvé que dejar de ir a mis misiones y me converti en la lider de la guardia. Tres años despues nació Nessa, despues tu llegaste-se volvio hacia mi,-esa es mi historia-_

_Me levante y la abrace. Ella era fuerte apesar de que perdio demasiado._

_-Siento todo el dolor que tuviste que pasar para obtener tu felicidad-le susurré._

_Bella POV. 20 años despues_

_Al paso de los años, Carlisle y yo hemos hecho una buena relación. Era como otro hermano para mi. Jamie y Nessa han crecido y pueden pelear como Félix y Demetri._

_Ahora era tiempo en el que Carlisle se iba. Queria viajar por el mundo y ser doctor. Iba a extrañarlo, pero sabia que era algo que el queria hacer._

_Vi a Nessa abrazar a Carlisle. Carlisle era como un tio para ella y ahora estaba triste porque se iba._

_-Te extrañare Nessa-dijo Carlisle mientras besaba su cabeza._

_-Yo tambien te extrañare, tio Carl-dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba su mejilla antes de que regresara a mi lado._

_Jamie lo abrazo tambien._

_-Te vere pronto tio Carlise-dijo viendo hacia otro lado._

_Carlisle solo asintio, despues se volvio hacia mi._

_-Te extrañaré, hermano-le dije mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Yo tambien te extrañaré, mi hermana-dijo Carlisle antes de romper el abrazo para tomar sus pertenencias._

_Se despidio con la mano antes de partir._

_13 años despues._

_Hoy Jamie se iba. Por fin habia encontrado su pareja. Su nombre es Victoria, es hermosa, de cabello rojo. Tenia el poder de preservación. Ella supó mi historia y yo supé la de ella._

_James y Victoria deseaban viajar por el mundo, así que decidieron convertirse en nomadas para poder lograrlo. Dos cálidos brazos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Sonrei por su hombro mientras le devolvia el abrazo._

_-Te extrañare, mamá-me dijo James antes de tomar la mano de Victoria y así se adentraron en el bosque._

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de el capi. Se que no eh acutalizado, tambien se que cuando actualizo los capitulos son muy cortos. Bueno para eso hay una explicación: los capitulos en la historia original asi son, pero tengo una idea ahora juntare dos capitulos para hacer solo uno, asi seran mas largos los capitulos.**_

_**La segunda noticia es que hace tiempo recibi un mensaje...y les soy honesta, me desnaimo y me hizo sentir muy mal, el mensaje dice asi:**_

_**carolinaaaa**_

_**"ella de verdad te deja traducirla haha "yo solo la traduci" inepta la TRADUJE solo se podria decir la estoy traduciendo pero no la traduje. Lo que un lector quiere es que cuando estes leyendo no te encuentres con faltas de ortografia tan groceras como traduci o como haiga nada mas te lo digo para que no lo vuelvas a hacer talves la trama sea buena y una buena traduccion pero ver cosas como esas o que abrevies "K" no es bueno te aseguro que perdiste algunas lectoras como yo que nadamas con ver esas fallas ni ganas te dan de leer el fic y checa muy bien el sumary es tu carta de presentacion :D" **_

_**Yo estoy de acuerdo que en el summary en lugar de "que" solo puse la letra "K" pero no me dio mas espacio para poner "que" completo, tambien conforme leia el review la lectora esciribio que "la estoy traduciendo" es la palabra correcta en lugar de "taduci"**__**les pido disculpas por aqui el español no es el lenguaje nativo. Pero me senti mal porque en serio que yo me esfuerzo demasiado en traducirla y ver un review así te desanima mucho. Otra cosa fue que en el review puso "INEPTA" la verdad esa palabra no me gusto, y a quien no, a nadie le gusta que la insulten, pork esa palabra yo la tomo asi.**_

_**La tercera noticia que quiero informarles, es que la escritora subio una nota diciendo que debido a unos problemas familiares perdio interes en sus historias, asi que le entrego sus historias a una de sus amigas, ella la volvera a hacer. La historia se quedo en el capitulo 19, le envie un mensaje diciendole que si podia seguir tranduciendo la historia, cuando su amiga la empezara nuevamente, pero aún no eh recibido respuesta.**_

_**Lo que podría hacer, si ustedes me lo permiten y quieren, es que llegue hasta donde la autora se quedo, o si quieren dejo la historia en este capitulo. Ustedes deciden.**_

_**Pero comenten lo que comenten y opinen lo que opinen, quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todas las hermosas lectoras que siguieron cada capitulo de esta historia, a todas las que me apoyaron y que pacientemente esperaron hasta que actualizara! ='( **_

_**Gracias por todo hermosas lectoras...aun asi no se olviden de comentar y opinar, tambien diganme que les parecio esta traducción. Besos.**_


	10. Chapter 10 capitulo 10 y 11

_**Hola! **_

_**Bueno primero que nada les quiero agradecer por haberme apoyado cuando mis animos no eran los mas positivos, pero luego me puse a pensar que no tengo pork estar asi, habra gente a la que no le gustara y a otra que si, los reviews me animaron muchisimo! Y hicieron darme cuenta que no estoy sola, y que a pesar de mis errores ortograficos me apoyan. En serio muchas gracias! En especial a:**_

_**perl rose swan **_

_**jj vulturi**_

_**anonimo**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Y por petición la continuare hasta el cap. 19! Y para que sean mas largos los capis ps voy a juntar dos capitulos para hacerlos uno.**_

_**Bueno ahora si, disfrutenlo hermosas lectoras/es! =)**_

_30 años despues_

_Han pasado treinta años desde que James se fue con Victoria, hace 29 años que Vanessa se fue para ver el mundo. Sabia que Aro queria algo de mi. Estaba enfrente de los hermanos, esperandolos para que me dijeran porque estaba aqui._

_-Bella, deseo que vayas hacia el sur, hay algunas guerras, y desearía que consiguieras información de todos los clanes que hay. Quedate ahí el tiempo que necesites, y haz lo que sea para traer la mayor cantidad de vampiros posible. Creo que te gustara el clan de Nattie y Lucy-me informo Aro._

_-¿Qué hago si quieren que sea la pareja de algun neófito?-pregunté viendo a Cayo._

_-Tendrás que hacerlo. Confio en que regresaras-contesto Cayo._

_Asentí._

_Me convertí en una joven de 16 años, mi cabello ahora era negro con unos rayos rojos, y mi estatura ahora era igual a la de Jane. Mis ojos ahora eran rojos, me puse un vestido blanco antes de partir._

_3ra. persona POV._

_Lucy y Nattie, dos hermosas vampiras estaban cazando. La luz de la luna rebotaba en sus respectivas pieles como el mármol y en las crecientes cicatrices. Sus vestidos blancos flotaban alrededor de ellas mientras ellas corrian entre los arboles. El rubio cabello de Lucy flotaba a su alrededor mientras ella dejaba que el viento le golpeara la cara. Mientras que el corto cabello color chocolate de Nattie tapaba sus mejillas._

_Ellas pararon al ver a una mujer enfrente de ellas. Era muy joven cuando la convirtieron, talvez 16. Media aproximadamente 4"9 y tenia un largo y negro pelo que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus oscurecidos ojos rojos mostraban que no era una neófita. Se detuvo enfrente de las dos guerreras._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Maria-habló con una voz suave._

_Bella/Maria POV. 120 años despues._

_En estos 120 años, me habia acercado lo suficientemente como para ser llamada la hermana de Lucy y Nattie. Habia guardado algunos vampiros en estos años pero no los suficientes. Los primeros que guarde fue a Ruby, a ella la habian convertido a los 18 años. Un escudo llamada Sam, o Sammy como yo la llamo, la habitan convertido a la edad de 14 años. Las mande con los Vulturis, así como a los demás que se acercaban a mi._

_Estaba cazando. Odiaba tener que beber sangre de humanos. Caminabamos a un lado de la carretera cuando un comandante en su caballo se acerco a nosotros. Se detuvo y se bajo de su caballo. Camino hacia nosotros pero se detuvo cuando pudo vernos claramente con sus débiles ojos humanos._

_Era alto aproximadamente 6"3, su cabello era rubio amielado y brillantes ojos azules. Bronceado por estar bajo el sol todo el dia. Pero era joven. Aproximadamente 20 años de edad. Lo vi directo a los ojos y pudé ver toda su vida. Sus padres eran agrícultores, crecio junto con 2 hermanos y 3 hermanas. Mintiendo sobre su edad para pelear por su estado, como subia de rangos, lo vi todo._

_El pensaba que eramos hermosas mujeres que estaban perdidas, cuando en realidad eramos armas mortales en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabia que el no debería de haber estado tan cerca de nosotros. Los humanos nunca se acercaban tanto como lo habia hecho el, sin embargo el penso que necesitabamos ayuda._

_Lo conocia por una visión que tuvo Ruby antes de partir. Me conto que tenia que salvar al comandante que vendría en un caballo, me dijo que el sería mi pareja en estos oscuros momentos y que el tendría poder. Tambien me contro que por el, yo tendria uno hermoso y poderoso regalo. Me dijo que le podia confiar a el mi historia, y que le diría quien era en realidad. Sabia que Nattie y Lucy querian alimentarse de el, así que antes de que ellas hicieran algo el pobre hombre hablo._

_-Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de el-interrumpi a Nattie antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para intimidarlo._

_-¿Deseas convertirlo?-me preguntó Lucy._

_-Si, el podría ser muy útil-dije viendola._

_-Entonces tu lo convertiras Maria, eh matado a más de los que eh salvado-me dijo Lucy._

_-Podrian dejarnos solos, ¿así no me tendría que preocupar por proteger mi espalda mientras estoy ocupada?-le pregunte._

_Lucy era la lider de todos nosotros. Fue su idea de que yo fuera su hermana. Nattie solo tenia un par de cosas en su cabeza, poder, sangre y...algo más. Ella tenia un poco de control cuando convertia a humanos. Algunas veces se llegaba a interesar en uno que otro neófito._

_-Por supuesto, vamos Netti, vamos a cazar-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba la mano de Nattie para correr de regreso a la ciudad._

_Me volvi hacia el comandante que estaba helado, en shock y con miedo._

_-¿Tu nombre comandante?-le pregunte aunque ya me lo sabía._

_-C...comandante J...jasper Whitlock señorita-dijo._

_-Bueno Jasper, siento lo que voy a hacer-le dije._

_Me vio confundido hasta que me incline para moderlo. Le meti la mayor cantidad de veneno antes de tirar hacia atrás para lamer la mordida._

_El dolor esta pintado en toda su cara mientras lloraba de dolor. Lo llevé a la base sabiendo que Lucy estaria bien sin mi._

_Los neófitos me miraban mientras yo cargaba a Jasper cuando entre al campamento. La sed y necesidad etaban en todas sus caras. Todos se tensaron para saltar hacia el._

_-Mantengase atrás, ni siquiera lo piensen o no viviran otro dia más-les gruñi._

_Se hicieron para atrás rápidamente y me dejaron entrar a una de las tiendas de campañas. Entre a ella y lo acosté suavemente en el suelo. Le quite su gorra y quite su cabello de sus ojos._

_-No te preocupes Jasper, yo te protegere-le susurré en el oido._

_Estuve con el durante los tres dias que se quemaba por dentro. Cuando el fuego comenzo a cesar llegó Lucy._

_-¿Porqué has estado con el todo este tiempo Maria?¿Deseas ser su pareja?-me pregunto._

_Sabia que Lucy queria que me consiguiera una pareja, aunque fuera un monstruo, a ella le importaba. Tambien sabia que Ruby hubiera deseado que el fuera mi pareja en estos tiempos oscuros. Tambien le daria más oportunidades para vivir._

_-Si, deseo que el sea mi pareja-dije _

_-Muy bien, necesitas marcarlo para que tanto los neófitos como Nattie sepan que el es tuyo-dijo Lucy antes de irse._

_Suspiré antes de volverme hacia Jasper._

_Capitulo 11_

_Con el último latido de su corazón, Jasper abrio sus ojos. Fui golpeada por las emociones que no fueron mias, ahí supé que Jasper tenia un don._

_Tan pronto Jasper vio que estaba junto a él, se levanto y se dirigio hacia la pared. Soltó un pequeño gruñido._

_Me levante lentamente, mirandolo._

_-Tanquilo Jasper-dije suavemente._

_Mi voz parecio regresarlo a la realidad, porque lo último que supé fue estar con el encima de mi, gruñiendo, con su garganta llena de veneno. Sus ojos rojos veian los mios._

_-¿Qué me hiciste?-gruño._

_-Te lo dire, si tu me sueltas-hable suavemente._

_Grño aún más. Suavemente lleve mis mano hacia su cabeza y le quite los cabellos de sus ojos. Japer dejo de gruñir y me dedico una amplia mirada._

_-¿Estuviste conmigo?-preguntó._

_-Si, ahora sueltame, tengo cosas que explicarte-dije mirandolo a los ojos._

_Asintio y me soltó para luego sentarme en el suelo enfrente de mi. Me levante y lo miré._

_-Tuve que convertirte en un vampiro-comencé._

_-¿Porqué?-preguntó._

_-Una guerra ah comenzado. No la guerra en la que has estado, una guerra de vampiros. Estamos usando neófitos para tomar las ciudades, para cazar. Los necesitamos para cazar y matar a las guardias de las ciudades y despues para defendernos. Te converti para que nos ayudes a pelear-le explique._

_-¿Porqué yo?-preguntó._

_-Era esto o la muerte. Quiero protegerte, y lo haré-le dije._

_-¿Comó me protegeras?-preguntó Jasper._

_-Lucy, mi hermana, es la lider aqui. Ella ah estado preocupada por mi, ya que no tengo una pareja. Le dije que yo queria que tu fueras mi pareja. Se que tu no eres mi alma gemela, ni yo la tuya, pero mientras tu estes aqui, ellos te daran más oportunidades para vivir si los neófitos saben que tu eres mi pareja, ¿lo serás?-pregunté._

_El asintio._

_1 año despues._

_Destrocé a otro neófito a la mitad antes de echar un vistazo para ver donde estaba Jasper. Estaba muy ocupado peleando con tres vampiros que no se dio cuenta de que otro vampiro corria hacia donde el estaba._

_-¡Jasper!-grité antes de brincar enfrente de el._

_El vampiro me mordio justo en mi ojo derecho._

_-¡MARIA!-rugió Jasper antes de aventar y destrozar a los tres vampiros con los que estaba peleando, incluso al que me modió._

_Me apretó de espaldas contra su pecho y les rugió a todos los neófitos que estaban cerca. No podia ver con mi ojo derecho por la mordida, necesitaria tiempo para curarme._

_-Ella es mia-siseó, antes de empujarme hacia su espalda para comenzar a atacar._

_Segui peleando aunque sabia que Jasper no seria feliz conmigo._

_Ah pasado un año desde que converti a Jasper. Lucy estaba feliz de que yo tuviera a alguien y a ella le encantaba su poder. Ella se negaba de que lo mataran. Jasper y yo nos hemos acercado demasiado, y eh sabido amarlo. Claro que no tanto como el amor que le tenia a Cayo, pero si amaba a Jasper. Fue despues de esta batalla, que le diria mi historia, le dire todo porque se que no le dira a nadie._

_Terminamos de tirar las piezas de los neófitos al fuego antes de que Jasper pasara su brazo a mi alrededor._

_-Me gustaría hablar contigo-susurró en mi cabello._

_Pudé sentir su enojo porque habia peleado aunque me doliera la herida, y su alivio de que estaba viva._

_-Por supuesto-susrré antes de volverme hacia Lucy._

_-Lucy, ¿esta bien si Jasper y yo nos vamos por unos dias?-pregunté._

_Lucy pensó en los planes para la proxima batalla y me sonrio._

_-Por supuesto, pero regresen en tres dias, la siguiente ronda de neófitos se levantaran para ese entonces-me dijo Lucy._

_Asentí y regrese donde estaba Jasper, tomé su mano antes de que comenzaramos a correr. Lo llevé a una casa que consegui lejos de cualquier humano, entramos y nos acostamos en la cama._

_Hizó que me sentara y me miro a los ojos._

_-¿Porqué peleaste cuando no podias ver con tu ojo derecho?-me preguntó Jasper con un leve rugido._

_-Jasper, puedo pelear ciega. Estare bien-le dije acariciando su mejilla._

_-Te pude haber perdido, Maria-gimió._

_-Les tomara mucho antes de que los neófitos me destruyan-le replique._

_Jasper solo me miró y se levanto._

_-Jasper, tengo algo que decirte-le dije suavemente._

_Me miró confundido. Lo vi, despues me regrese a mi apariencia fisica normal. Vi como sus ojos se ampliaban y su mandíbula se le caia. La confusión estaba en toda su cara._

_-No son quien tu piensas-hablé con mi voz real._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con Maria?-gritó Jasper tomando mi garganta._

_-Yo soy Maria-dije._

_No se veia que me creia, así que le dije. Le dije quien era en realidad. Le dije como me converti en vampiro. Le dije como mataron a Atenodora. Le hablé de Cayo, de mis hijos, de Carlisle. Le hable acerca de mis misiones, de mis poderes, porque vine al sur, porque lo converti. Le hable de Ruby y Sam. Le explique de la vida que podria tener lejos de la sangre y la guerra de el sur. Le dije que algún dia encontraría a su alma gemela. Le dije de el brillante futuro que Ruby dijo el tendría._

_Cuando termine el se sento a mi lado._

_-¿Porqué vas a ayudarme a salirme de esto algún dia?-preguntó._

_-Porque aunque mi corazón y mi alma le pertenezca a Cayo, parte de mi corazón te pertenece. Te quiero y no quiero que estes en este infierno. Quiero que encuentres a tu pareja verdadera y que tengas una vida feliz-le dije._

_-¿Podrías convertirte en MI Maria?-preguntó_

_Asentí y me converti. Me besó suavemente en los labios._

_-Gracias por decirte todo eso-susurró en mis labios._

_**Bueno ps como les dije! Que iba a juntar dos capis para hacer uno. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Y no se les olvide comentar! Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, y me animan mucho!**_

_**Gracias por apoyarme! **_

_**Nota: Pueden ir al perfil de la escritora original de esta historia para que puedan ver fotos de Bella, de Bella convertida en Maria, Nessa, James y demás personajes que salen en esta historia.**_

_**Solo busquen la historia por el mismo nombre que tiene esta historia, vean el perfil de la escritora y ahi podran ver todo.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Kuidense!**_

_**Y no se les olvide comentar, eso me hace muy feliz!**_


	11. Chapter 11 capitulo 12 y 13

_**Hola queridas lectoras!**_

_**Se que me quieren ahorcar, pero porfavor no lo hagan!**_

_**Tengo un amor platonico que conquistar! XD!**_

_**Se que me tarde, y les pido mil disculpas.**_

_**Pero ahora para recompensarlas subire el siguiente capitulo el lunes, ¿mejor?**_

_**GRacias mis queridas lectoras por apoyarme, en verdad que me anima mucho que les guste esta traducción!**_

_**Bueno ahora disfruten el capi!**_

_99 años despues._

_Con el paso de los años, eh entrenado a Jasper para que pudiera pelear como un Vulturi. Hace diez años tuve que matar a Nattie por Lucy, se veia que Nattie queria quitarle el puesto a Lucy. Cinco años atras Jasper convirtio a un hombre llamado Peter._

_Peter y Jasper se hicieorn amigos junto conmigo y supe que un amigo podia ayudar a Jasper. Presentia que Peter sabia que yo no era la que todos pensaban, no sabia como Peter se habia enterado de eso, solo sabia._

_Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras entraba a la tienda de campaña._

_-¿Qué pasá?-prengunte cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño._

_Se sentó al lado mio mientras ponia su cabeza en mi pecho, comence a acariciar su cabello._

_-Peter y Charlotte huyeron. ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir a Lucy?-pregunto Jasper._

_Lucy se iba a enojar. A ella le gustaba Peter, era bueno vigilando a los neófitos. Sabia que Lucy sacaria su furia en Jasper._

_-Yo me hare cargo-le dije antes de besarle la cabeza y dejarlo en la tienda de campaña._

_Camine hasta la tienda de campaña de Lucy, la encontre jugando con su mascota favorita. Estaba sentada frente a los planes de batalla, mientras el neófito se sentaba junto a sus pies, como un perro. Estaba acariciendo su cabello mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos._

_-¿Si Maria?-pregunto sin voltear a verme._

_-Quiero informarte de la muerte de Peter y Charlotte-conteste con mis manos detrás de mi espalda._

_Siempre hacia eso cuando tenia que reportar algo._

_-¿Quién los mato?-pregunto viendome con unos ojos rojos y brillosos._

_-Yo fui-declare antes de sentir su mano en mi mejilla, segundos despues senti el suelo._

_-¿Porqué?-gruño, parada enfrente de mi._

_-Intentaban escapar-le explique._

_-En ese caso, hiciste lo mejor-dijo para despues ayudarme a levantarme-siento haberte lastimado-_

_Lucy beso mi mejilla donde me habia pegado, acaricio mi mejilla para despues volver a sentarse en su silla._

_-Puedes retirate-dijo sin mirarme._

_Me gire para salir de la tienda. Tan pronto como sali, me senti enferme. Corri un poco lejos de el campo donde estaba el clan, y vomité la sangre de mi última caza. Me levante lentamente y pusé mis manos en mi estomago. Pudé sentir dos corazones latir._

_Las palabras de Ruby mientras hablaba de dos hermosos y poderosos regalos vinieron a mi mente, y rapidamente regrese a la tienda de Lucy._

_-Hermana, necesito tiempo para alejarme-dije._

_-¿Porqué?-pregunto Lucy._

_-Recibi una carta del clan al que pertenecia diciendo que estaban siendo atacados. Ellos fueron muy buenos comigo y deseo ayudarlos-menti._

_-Muy bien. Pero regresa-dijo Lucy._

_Asenti antes de regresar a donde se encontraba Jasper. Estaba acostado donde lo deje._

_-¿Jasper?-dije suavemente._

_Antes de poderle decir algo más, me abrazo._

_-¿Qué pasa Maria?-preguntó mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cabello._

_-Necesito irme por un tiempo, y quiero que te portes bien mientras yo estoy lejos-le dije._

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto._

_Negue con mi cabeza antes de alejarme de el._

_-Volvere pronto-dije antes de besarlo y correr fuera de el campo._

_No podia saber de los gemelos. El hubiera decidido estar conmigo, y yo queria que el encontraba su pareja. Ella lo haria feliz._

_Sabia a donde tenia que ir. Sabia que les tendría que rogar para que dejaran vivir a mis hijos._

_Era hora de regresar a casa._

_Capitulo 13._

_Entre a Volterra, escondiendome y manteniendo el gorro de mi capa en mi cabeza. Pronto llegue al castillo, que estaba lejos como para que los ojos humanos no pudieran verlo._

_-Que alegria verte de nuevo Maria-dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_-Sabia que esto tenia que pasar-afirme._

_-Si-contesto fríamente._

_-¿Porqué no me dijiste-pregunte._

_-Hubieras tratado de evitar que esto pasara. Tu hijo va a ser mi alma gemela-respondio Ruby._

_En ese momento comprendi porque queria que esto pasara. Tambien comprendi que no tenia porque estar enojada con ella por esa razón. Llegamos hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban los tronos. Todos tenian sonreian alegremente, hasta que vieron mi cara._

_Me mantuve convertira en Maria. Estaba a punto de pedires un favor, no como la pareja de Cayo, sino como otra vampira. Mi cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción mientras veia a mi familia. Ruby solto mi mano y camino hasta ponerse al lado de Aro._

_Me quite la capa y mire a Aro._

_-Eh venido a pedirles un favor a los Vulturi-hable sin emoción._

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-preguntó Aro en el mismo tono que el mio._

_-Me eh enterado que estoy embarazada. Pido que escondan a mis hijos y que los cuiden mientras yo estoy en mi misión-dije._

_El silencio reino hasta que un gruñido lo rompio. No tuve que ver para saber que era Cayo._

_6 meses despues._

_Fieles a su palabra. Aro no dejo que lastimaran a mis hijo. Supe que tenia que ir con el para su aprobación. Somos como animales para defender a nuestras parejas y a los nuestros. Supé que Cayo no estaba feliz con que yo tuviera más hijos, pero yo queria mantenerlos seguros._

_Tuve una niña llamada Elizabeth, pero yo la llamaba Eliza. Elizabeth era el segundo nombre de la mamá de Jasper. Eliza tenia el pelo rubio de Jasper, y sus ojos azules cuando era humano. Nombre a mi hijo Blake, porque era el segundo nombre de Jasper. Blake tenia el color de mi cabello y ojos cafes._

_Tuvé que regresar al sur para sacar a Jasper y para tomar a los neófitos de Lucy. Cayo mando a un grupo de vampiros para tomar al maestro de las guerras, nos encontrariamos al final de la pelar en el campo de Lucy._

_Bese a Eliza una vez más antes de dejarla con Sammy, despues bese a Blake que estaba en los brazos de Ruby. Miré a Ruby preocupada._

_-¿Estas segura que el plan funcionara?-pregunté._

_-Funcionara-respondio._

_Sabia que tenia que confiar en ella así que asentí antes de convertirme de nuevo en Maria._

_-Vamos-dije y juntos los dos grupos dejaron el castillo, para despues dejar la ciudad._

_Regrese apenas ayer y ahora esperaba a Peter. Ruby sabia que Peter regresaria por Jasper esta noche, era el momento perfecto para terminar con la misión. Estuvo a punto de correr para pasarme pero brique de el árbol en el que estaba._

_-Hola Peter-le dije._

_Me miro confundido y con un poco de mi miedo._

_-Maria-_

_-Ven conmigo no tenemos mucho tiempo-le dije antes de guiarlo hacia la tienda donde Jasper se encontraba._

_-¿Porqué estas ayudandome?-pregunto suavemente._

_-Estoy ayudando a Jasper-fue lo único que dije antes de entrar a la tienda._

_-Maria-comenzó Japer pero cuando vio a Peter se detuvo,-Peter, ¿qué haces aqui?-_

_-Es hora, comandante-dije._

_Japer POV._

_-Es hora, comandante-anunció MI Maria enfrente de mi._

_Sabia a lo que se referia. Era hora de irme y dejar las guerras del sur, pero no queria dejar a Maria. Yo la amaba._

_-Ven conmigo-le pedi viendo sus ojor carmesí, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas._

_-Sabes que no puedo-me dijo mientras las lagrimás recorrian sus mejillas._

_La abrace. Queria recordar como se sentia abrazarla, queria recordad su aroma, el aroma que solo yo podia oler, queria recordar como su cuerpo encajaba con el mio._

_-A una milla de este campo habra un grupo de vampiros con capas negras. Diles que yo te mande y dales tu nombre. Diles que es hora-susurró Maria en mi oido antes de deshacer el abrazo._

_La acerque a mi y la bese por última vez antes de irme._

_-Maria, Jasper-la voz de Lucy se escucho._

_Habia entrado a la tienda y habia visto a Peter. Sus ojos roji-negros flameaban cuando vio a Maria._

_-¡Dijiste que los habias matado!-gruño._

_-Lo hice, ahora vas a dejarlos ir-dijo Maria poniendose enfrente de mi._

_-¡No!¡Ellos son mios!-volvio a gruñir Lucy._

_Maria se lanzó donde estaba Lucy y las dos salieron de la tienda volando. Peter y yo las seguimos y vimos a Maria sujetar a Lucy contra el suelo. Los neófitos veian como sus maestras peleaban._

_-¿Qué hacen ahí sentados?¡Ataquenla!-gritó Lucy, mientras los neófitos comenzaban a atacar a Maria._

_-¡MARIA!-grite listo para correr a ayudarla, pero Peter me detuvo._

_-¡PETER LLEVATE A JASPER, CORRAN!-escuche a Maria gritar aunque no la pudé ver por todos los neófitos que la rodeaban._

_Peter me jaló del brazo y comenzo a correr._

_-¡CORRAN!-gritó Maria._

_Corri con Peter. De repente fuimos rodeados por vampiros con capas negras. Los Vulturi._

_-¡Maria nos mando!-grité antes de que pudieran atacarnos._

_Unos de los vampiros se paró enfrente de mi viendome a los ojos._

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó._

_-Jasper Whitlock-conteste._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-volvio a preguntar._

_-Que era hora-respondi._

_Asintio antes de dirigirse hacia el campo de Lucy. Charlotte corrio hacia nosotros cuando los Vulturi habian desaparecido, nosotros corrimos hacia la colina más cercana para que pudieramos ver._

_-¡MARIA!-escuche a un vampiro gritar al tiempo que entraban al campo._

_De repente una bola de fuego fue disparada desde en medio de los neófitos._

_-Jasper tenemos que ir-dijo Peter mientras veia como los Vulturi atacaban a los neófitos._

_Asentí y lo segui, porque no queria nada más que estar con MI Maria._

_**Bueno queridas lectoras! Hasta aqui llego el capi. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

_**En especial a:**_

_**jj vulturi**_

_**jj**_

_**perl rose swan **_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo y por la buena vibra. **_

_**Bueno como puse arriba el proximo capi lo subire el lunes. **_

_**Asi que no se lo pierdan.**_

_**Porfas comenten y diganme que tal les parece, ya saben que me animan mucho sus reviews.**_

_**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	12. Chapter 12 capitulo 14 y 15

_**Hola queridas lectoras!**_

_**Aqui con otro capi, que les debo!**_

_**Espero que les guste esta traducción, y tambien la historia.**_

_**Les quiero agradecer por apoyarme y seguirme, en especial kiero agradecerle a:**_

_**perl rose swan **_

_**jjjj vulturi**_

_**Sus reviews me animan muchisimo, gracias!**_

_**Bueno ahora sin más: disfrutenla!**_

_Bella POV. 4 años despues._

_-¡Mami!¡Mira esas hermosas flores!-sonrio Eliza mientras corria hacia mi sosteniendo una flor azul._

_-Estan hermosas Eliza-dije mientras la cargaba._

_-¿Crees que a Sammy les gusten?-preguntó Eliza._

_Eliza y Sammy eran buenos amigos aunque Sammy fuera más grande que Eliza._

_-Estoy segura que le encantaran-dije._

_Ah pasado cuantro años desde que me fui de el sur. Ah pasado cuatro años desde que vi por última vez a Jasper. Cada dia Blake se parecia más a el. Blake y Eliza fueron mis más preciados regalos durante la guerra. Como Jasper, Blake era muy simpatico, y tenia el don de controlar el fuego. El don de Eliza era hacer feliz a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor, tambien tenia control sobre las plantas. A veces Blake podia decirnos a donde habria batalla, mientras que Eliza podia dibujar el futuro. Ella no podia predecir muy bien el futuro, pero cuando lo hacia, siempre tenia razón. Así como Nessa y Jamie, nadie podia sacarlos fuera del castillo._

_Sali de mis pensamientos cuando oi a alguien correr hacia nosotros._

_-¿Blake?-lo llamé suavemente tan pronto estuvo a mi lado._

_-¿Qué fue eso mamá?-pregunto._

_-Mantente detrás de mi, y toma la mano de tu hermana-dije mientras ponia a Eliza al lado de Blake._

_Juntos Blake y Eliza podian hacer un escudo emocional. Un escudo hecho de emociones, solo que tenian que tocarse._

_Me pusé enfrente de ellos manteninedo mi vista hacia donde la persona se acrecaba. Ahí fue donde ella se acerco hacia el claro donde estabamos nosotros. Sus ojos azules brillaban, y sus rubios rizos volaban con el viento._

_-¿Nessa?-pregunte._

_-Mamá-gritó corriendo hacia mi._

_Abrí mis brazos mientras ella brincaba a ellos. Pusó una de sus manos en mi cara, mientras que me transmitia sus pensamientos._

_**Te extrañe.**_

_-Yo tambine te extrañe-dije suavemente mientras se ponia de pie, bese su frente._

_-Mami, ¿quién es ella?-pregunto Eliza, con su voz de mi niña._

_-Ella es tu hermana mayor, Vanessa. Ah regresado a casa-le dije mientras tomaba la manos de Eliza y Blake._

_Capitulo 15._

_2009. Bella POV._

_Suspiré mientras veia tras la ventana. Han pasado años desde que James se habia ido con Victoria, y desde ese dia no habia vuelto a casa. Eliza y Blake habian crecido y querian conocer el mundo, así como sus hermanos lo hicieron. Nessa se habia quedado en casa y dice que volvera a recorrer el mundo en unos 500 años._

_Tuve otro hijo. William tenia los ojos azules de Cayo cuando era humano y mi pelo café. Tenia apenas 6 años. Will no tenia ningun poder, aparte de los poderes que todos mis hijos tenian._

_Cuanto deseaba que James estuviera aqui para que pudiera conocer a sus hermanos y hermanas. Todos sabian que deseaba encontrarlo. Estaba preocupada. En todos estos años el ah estado lejos, nunca me dejo saber si todavia seguia con vida._

_-¿Bella?-preguntó._

_Vi a Ruby parada atras de mi._

_-¿Si Ruby?-pregunte._

_-¿Te gustaría encontrar a James?-pregunto._

_-Por supuesto-dije._

_-En ese caso ve a Forks. El estara ahi pronto-me informo Ruby antes de salir._

_Me levante y me dirigi hacia el cuarto de los tronos. Al parecer tenia que ir a Forks. Sabia que si encontraba a James y a Vic, podria traerlos a casa._

_Entre a mi habitación y comence a empacar. Los hermanos me habian dejado ir a Forks para traer a James de regreso a casa. Aro pensó que seria divertido que yo fuera a una secundaria mientras estaba en Forks. Cuando termine de empacar me transforme._

_Cambie mi apariencia normal a una chica de unos 17 años, escondi casi todas mis cicatrices, pero deje una que estaba cerca de mi ojo._

_-¿Mamá?-escuche la voz de mi pequeño._

_-Dime cariño-dije mientras lo cargaba._

_-¿A donde vas?-preguntó mientras hundia su cabeza en mi pecho._

_-Voy por James, tu hermano mayor-le explique._

_-¿Cuando te vere de nuevo?-preguntó._

_-Tan pronto como lo encuentre. Te prometo que sere lo más rapida que pueda-le dije mientras besaba su frente._

_Me pregunte, mientras llevaba a Will a dormir, que pasara en Forks._

_**Chan, chan, chan, chan!**_

_**ahora si!**_

_**¿ustedes que creen que pasara?**_

_**¿Encontrara a James?**_

_**¿Que aventuras tendra en Forks?**_

_**ESpero les haya gustado!**_

_**Y ya sabes como me lo pueden decir...si adivinaron REVIEW!**_

_**Me animan mucho y me impulsan a seguir adelante! No se preocupen ya no descuidare tanto la historia! Y como antes cada semana tendran su capi!**_

_**Kuidense mucho! Y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	13. Chapter 13 capitulo 16 y 17

_**Hola queridas lectoras! Bueno ps aki con otro capi. Ya casi para llegar al capitulo 19.**_

_**Como siempre les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, en especial a estas lindas lectoras, que con cada capi que subo, ellas me mandan un review:**_

_**perl rose swan **_

_**jj vulturi**_

_**Gracias, ustedes me alegran el dia con sus reviews.**_

_**Bueno ahora, disfruten de este capi.**_

_Por fin habia terminado de desempacar todas mis cosas. Habia comprado una casa lejos de la ciudad._

_Sabia que tenia que cazar antes de ir al insituto, asi que salte por la ventana de mi habitación y corri hacia el bosque. Me asegure de internarme bien en el bosque, para no poder oler la sangre humana, antes de dejarme llevar por mis instintos._

_Pronto termine de cazar, sin que se me derramara ni una sola gota en mi ropa. Pense que tendría que correr nuevamente en el bosque._

_Pudé oler varias escencias de otros vampiros en el area, pero solo pudé distinguir tres de ellas. Una era de Carlisle, otra era de Tanya Denali. La madre de Tanya hizo un niño inmortal, eso estaba en contra de las reglas. Tanto el niño, Sasha y su madre fueron asesinados. Aro estaba a punto de matar a Tanya, Irina y Kate, pero ya habia leido sus pensamientos y sabia que ellas no sabian absolutamente nada de el niño. Hice que Aro les perdonara la vida. Tanya y sus hermanas estaban muy agradecidas de que sus vidas fueran perdonadas, que nunca más volvieron a romper las reglas._

_La última escencia que distingui fue la de el comandante Whitlock. Al parecer Jasper habia encontrado a mi viejo amigo._

_Sonrei antes de correr hacia La Push. Sabia que habia hombres lobos ahí, habia estado aqui antes de que nos hicieramos amigos. Fui la tia de sus hijos, y tambien de sus nietos. Queria que supieran que estaba aqui, y tambien queria que supieran que no cazaria ni tampoco dejaria que otros vampiros cazaran a ningun humano._

_Espere en la linea divisora. No tuve que esperar demasiado para que una manada de diez lobos se acercara. Todos me gruñieron, yo solo los vi a los ojos para poder ver toda su vida. Me entristecio Leah. Sabia lo que sentia ver al amor de su vida con otra mujer. Ahí fue donde entendi porque estaba tan amargada._

_-No eh venido a pelear, vine para hablar-comence._

_El lobo de pelaje negro, Sam, el alfa de la manada, les gruño a los demás y todo se quedo en silencio. Corrio hacia el bosque para poder cambiar de fase._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, chupasangre?-preguntó Sam, parandose enfrente de la manada._

_-Me gustaria que supieran que estare en Forks por un tiempo. No tomare sangre humana, yo solo tomo sangre de animales. Tambien protegere a los humanos mientras este aqui-conteste._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Jacob Black._

_Debio haberse cambiado de fase mientras hablaba con Sam._

_-Isabella Vulturi-conteste._

_-Tia Bella-me dijo._

_-Y tú Jacob Black, hijo de William Black y abuelo de Efrain Black-dije sonriendo._

_-Te ves más joven que en las fotos-dijo Jacob._

_-Puedo cambiar mi apariencia fisica-le dije._

_-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-gruño Sam._

_-Ella es Isabella Vulturi. Ella vino cuando mi abuelo nacio. Se hizo amiga de mi padre, y tambien de la antigua manada. Estuvo con ellos hasta que los ancianos nacieron despues regreso a Volterra. Esta permitido que ella venga a La Push por haber protegido a nuestra tribu-explicó Jacob._

_Sam me vio con admiración._

_-Es un honor conocerte Isabella-dijo Sam._

_-Porfavor llamame Bella. ¿Está bien que venga unos dias en la semana para ver a Billy y a los demás?-pregunté._

_-Por supuesto, tu eres la protectora de nuestra tribu. Puedes venir a La Push cuando quieras-me dijo Sam._

_-Gracias. Los vere pronto-dije antes de correr a casa._

_Capitulo 17._

_Era hora de ir al instituto. Me preparé, tomé mi mochila, y me subi a mi mini-cooper negro._

_El camino hacia el instituto fue rápido, cuando estuve ahí ya no habia estudiantes. Sali de mi coche y respire profundamente las escencias de la escuela. Hubo unas escencias que llegaron más fuertes a mi, las escencias de seis vampiros._

_Sonrei al tiempo que caminaba hacia la oficina, talvez la escuela no sea tan mala despues de todo._

_Pudé haber conocido a los vampiros, en este instituto, pero conoci a los humanos más fastidiosos. Tomaron todo de mi, sin atacar a ese Mike Newton. No queria que las humanos lo vieran. Parecia que si el te miraba, te seguiria a donde quiera que fueras, como un perrito._

_Camine a la cafeteria, ahi la mayoria de los humanos comenzaron a susurrar cosas de mi. Sacudi mi cabeza antes de ver una mesa vacia. Ahí fue cuando lo vi._

_Su cabello cobrizo colgaba en sus ojos dorados. Ya no tenia más cicatrices desde la última vez que lo vi. Ya no tenia la mirada pesada, como si todo el mundo lo tuviera que sostener en sus hombros. Estaba sentado con otras cinco personas. Tres mujeres y dos hombres. Una de las mujeres parecia duendecillo, con pelo negro puntiagudo, tenia su hombro alrededor de los hombros de la duendecilla. Las otras dos mujeres eran rubias. Una era más bonita que la otra, estaba con un gran hombre, de pelo café, corto. El otro tenia cabello cobrizo._

_El hombre de cabello cobrizo parecia ser el menor. Aunque sabia que en años vampiricos era más grande que el hermoso rubio, del quien era pareja de la duendecilla. Su propia pareja era grande que el._

_Pense que seria lo mejor que mi viejo amigo supiera que estaba ahi._

_-Whitlock-susurré sabiendo que el me escucharia._

_Levanto su cara y giro su cabeza hacia donde yo estaba. El sabia que era yo, por la cicatriz en mi ojos derecho, pero tenia que asegurarse de eso. Converti mis ojos color rojo rapido para los ojos humanos._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras se levantaba, haciendo que los demás lo vieran con curiosidad, el los ignoro y comenzo a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, mientras yo caminaba tambien. Pudé sentir los ojos de los humanos sobre nosotros, pero no les puse antención._

_Nos detuvimos y el me miro a los ojos. Vi todo lo que habia pasado desde que lo vi la última vez. Parecia ser familia de viejo amigo Carlisle. La duendecilla, Alice, era su pareja. Los hombres con los que el estabara eran Edward y Emmett y sus parejas eran Rosalie y por supuesto Tanya._

_-Comandante-dije suavemente para que los humanos no pudieran escuchar._

_-Maria-dijo mientras besaba mi mano, oi pequeños gruñidos provenientes de su familia._

_-Ahora soy Bella-dije con una sonrisa._

_Me sonrio antes de poner su mano en mi espalda baja, guiandome hacia donde estaba su familia._

_-¿Camiando nuevamente tu apariencia?-se burló._

_-En realidad no, solo hice verme más joven de lo que era antes-replique._

_-¿Ahora cual es tu nombre?-pregunto._

_-Isabella Marie Swan. Pero solo me gusta que me llamen Bella-dije._

_-Volviendo atras hacia tu antiguo nombre. ¿Qué te hizo usarlo?-preguntó Jasper._

_-A veces necesitas sacar a tus demonios-dije viendolo._

_-Si, a veces lo necesitas-estuvo de acuerdo conmigo._

_Nos paramos enfrente de su familia, mientras ellos me miraban, yo solo sonrei._

_-Bella, como ya sabras esta es mi familia-dijo Jasper._

_-Tanya-asentí._

_-Bella-asintio tambien._

_Vi todos sus ojos y obtuve sus historias. Alice me dejo en shock, no podia ver su pasado, no podia ver cuando era humana, ni sus recuerdos._

_-Extraño-dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras veia los ojos de Alice._

_-¿Qué es extraño?-preguntó Jasper, con voz preocupada._

_Sabia que el queria que yo le respondiera, mientras me llamaba Maria._

_-Alguien esta bloqueando su pasado-dije._

_-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Edward._

_Pudé ver que el era el chico de cabello cobrizo, el chico que si pudiera crecer seria igual a Carlisle._

_-Su vida de humana, no puedo obtenerla-replique._

_-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Emmett._

_-Ustedes saben cual es el poder de Aro. ¿El puede ver todo lo que piensas con tan solo tocarte? Yo puedo hacer eso, solo que yo no necesito tener contacto con esa persona, solo necesito mirarlo a los ojos. No puedo obtener la vida de Alice cuando era humana-explique._

_-Claro que no puedes. Ella no recuerda su vida humana-Rosalie ataco._

_-Eh conocido antes a vampiros que no pueden recordar su pasado y aún asi lo puedo ver. Pero con Alice, no puedo. Creo que quien sea que la haya convertido tuvo algo que ver con este bloqueo-dije antes de ver y tomar la manzana que se encontraba en la bandeja de Jasper y comence a comermela._

_Todos los Cullen ,excepto Jasper, me miraron como si estuviera loca._

_-¿Porque estas aqui?-pregunto Jasper recargando su espalda en la silla, cruzando sus brazos._

_-Busco a alguien-replique._

_-¿A quién?¿Y como sabes que esta aqui?-pregunto._

_-James-pause mientras veia sus ojos,-¿recuerdas a Ruby, la vidente, la que te platique?-_

_-¿La primera que ayudaste a escapar de la guerra?-preguntó Jasper._

_-Ella. Ah regresado a casa. Ella sabia lo preocupada que estaba, por no ver a James y Victoria, y estaba tratando de ver en donde estaban. Ellos estaran aqui pronto-le explique._

_-¿Porque no los rastreas?-pregunto._

_-Recuerda que el puede esconder su escencia, y desde que Victoria es su pareja, el tambien puede esconder la escencia de ella-replique._

_Jasper solo asintio mientras parecia estar en un pensamiento profundo._

_-¿Bella, quisieras conocer a nuestra familia?-pregunto Tanya._

_-Si quieren que los conozca, esta bien-replique._

_-Por supuesto que queremos-dijo Jasper._

_Sabia que su esposa pensaba que yo estaba tratando de quitarla de en medio. Asi que supuse que no queria que yo conociera a sus padres. Emmett queria ver si yo era más fuerte que el. A Rosalie no le importo. Ella estaba planeando ser mala conmigo, como un tipo de prueba. Edward queria saber sobre mis poderes, desde que podia bloquearlo._

_-Entonces ire-dije viendolo._

_**Bueno pues hasta aqui termino el capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya casi nos acercamos al final, y no puedo negarlo, me entristece ='(**_

_**Pero bueno, pues ya saben como me pueden hacer feliz, comentando!**_

_**Kuidense mucho, y nos leemos en el proximo y último capi de esta historia **_


	14. Chapter 14 capitulo 18 y 19

_**Hola queridisimas lectoras!**_

_**Siento tanta tardanza pero como puse en mi otra historia(la que salio de mi cabecita XD) que tengo una clase en la que te dan a un muñeco y lo tienes que atender como si fuera un bebe de verdad. Por eso no me dio tiempo de subir el capi...ay ='( el ultimo capi de esta historia, en serio no pense terminarla tan pronto.**_

_**Gracias a todos/as las que me han apoyado en esta traducción:**_

_**jj vulturi**_

_**Nena Cullen 26 **_

_**perl rose swan **_

_**Gracias hermosas lectoras.**_

_**Ya saben que sin el apoyo de todos ustedes, esta traducción no seria nada.**_

_**Bueno antes de que me ponga a llorar, los dejo que disfruten de este capi. EL ULTIMO CAPI.**_

_Ya ah pasado 2 meses desde que llegue aqui. Despues de decirle a los Cullen quien era en realidad, les platique un poco de mi pasado. Hoy iba a haber una tormenta, así que me quede a jugar baseball con ellos._

_Estaba feliz de estar en mi forma normal._

_Estabamos en la mitad del partido cuando los ojos de Alice veian al vacio._

_-¡Paren!-gritó despues de regresar a la normalidad._

_Todos corrieron para estar alrededor de Esme._

_-Tres nomadas vienen hacia aca, nos escucharon jugar-explicó._

_Nos preparamos para recibirlos. Mientras los veia caminar en el bosque, recorde la amenaza. La venganza que habia estado esperando por años de enterrarle mis garras y matarlo. Laurent._

_Solté un gruñido. Senti los ojos de los Cullen sobre mi, pero no me importo. Comence a correr hacia Laurent lista para atacar._

_-¡Alejate de el!-gruñi._

_Sus ojos se abrieron._

_-¡NO!-gritó James. Senti su hombro en mi estomago antes de que pudiera llegar a Laurent. Volé lejos de James, Victoria y Laurent._

_-¡Maria!-gritó Jasper antes de agarrar el cuello de James para despues golpearlo en el piso._

_No supé como me levante, quedando enfrente de Laurent._

_-¡Corre Laurent!-gritó Victoria._

_Oi a Carlisle gruñir._

_Victoria corrio hacia mi tratando de que no fuera detrás de Laurent, pero fue atacada por Carlisle, que la tiro al suelo._

_Sabia que lo habia perdido._

_-Mamá, no lo hagas-gritó James._

_Me congele. Mis hijos eran mi debilidad, asi que me detuve, mientras la voz de Laurent se oyo desde el claro donde estabamos jugando baseball, para que todos escucharamos._

_-¡Te tendre Isabella!¡Juro que te matare!-_

_Me giré para caminar donde Carlisle se encontraba, el tenia tirada a Victoria._

_-Es la pareja de James, sueltala-le dije._

_Hizo lo que le pedi, mientras yo la veia fijamente a sus ojos rubi. Vi todo lo que pasó desde que se fueron. Vi como Laurent se les unio y como convirtio a mi hijo y a Victoria en monstruos._

_-Tu sabes toda mi historia, Victoria-le dije,-¿Quieres saber cual era el nombre de el hermano menor?-_

_Pude ver que sabia quien era, pero no lo queria creer._

_-Su nombre era Laurent. Y desea matarme-le dije._

_El horror invadio su cuerpo y se arrodillo._

_-Oh dios mio...-susurró Victoria antes de poner una mano en su boca._

_Camine hacia Jasper y toque su hombro. Dejo que James se levantara, y tan pronto se levanto me abrazo y me dejo saber que tan arrepentido estaba._

_-Lo sé-dije mientras deshacia el abrazo._

_-Creo que deberiamos ir a la casa-dijo Carlisle._

_Asentí, pero mientras caminaba unas imagenes llegaron a mi cabeza._

Lucy y alguno de sus hombres, atacaron a Eliza y Blake.

Eliza y Blake sin poder poner a tiempo su escudo.

Lucy haciendo que pierdan la conciencia, y uno de sus hombres llevandoselos lejos.

_Cai de rodillas, mientras las imagenes seguian repitiendos en mi cabeza._

_-¿Mamá?-_

_-¿Bella?-_

_-¿Qu0 sucede?-_

_-Isabella,¿me escuchas?-_

_-Mamá,¿estás bien?¿Qué pasá?-_

_Conocia cada una de las voces, pero no me importo. Sabia como podia ver esas imagenes. Dirigi mi mirada donde sabia que ella llegaria._

_-¿Nessa?-susurré._

_Todos estabamos en silencio hasta que ella y Demetri entraron al claro, las lagrimás de Nessa caian por sus mejillas._

_-No-susurré con horror._

_-Lo siento mamá-dijo._

_-No lo hagas-le dije._

_-Llegamos muy tarde, no los pudimos ayudar-me dijo sollozando._

_-¡Porfavor!-implore, no queria escuchar la verdad._

_-Ella los tiene, mamá. Lucy los tiene-Nessa dijo._

_-Blake...Eliza...no-volvi a susurrar._

_Sabia que deberia de rastrearla. ¿Porqué hizo eso?_

_-Los traeremos de regreso-dijo Demetri mientras se arrodillaba al lado mio._

_Lo miré con mis ojos roji-negros._

_-Llama a Cayo, explicale lo que paso, dile que lo necesito-le dije._

_Demetri asintio y se levanto para hacer la llamda. Me volvi hacia Nessa que se estremecio al verme a los ojos._

_-Tú vendrás conmigo, iremos por la manda-le dije._

_Ella asintio mientras me ayudaba a levantarme._

_-Carlisle, llevate a todos a la casa-le dije mientras Nessa y yo comenzabamos a caminar hacia La Push._

_-Mamá,¿qué pasá?¿Quiénes son Eliza y Blake?-pregunto James mientras me agarraba del brazo._

_Lo miré._

_-Eliza y Blake son tus medios hermanos. Los tuve en un tiempo oscuro de mi historia-le conteste._

_Escuche a Jasper carraspear, me volvi hacia el. Lo pudé ver en sus ojos, el lo sabia._

_-Bella, ¿ellos son...?-dejo la pregunta a la mitad._

_-Lo siento-le dije._

_Eso fue todo lo que necesito para confirmar lo que ya sabia. El sabia que Blake y Eliza eran sus hijos, y que los aleje de el. Me volte para correr con Nessa hacia La Push._

_**¡Ay! Que tristeza...¡el final!**_

_**='(**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron con mis defectos y gracias por poner esta historia como su favorita, por los reviews...¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**No espere que esta historia se acabara tan pronto...pero que le vamos a hacer.**_

_**Seguire tratando de contactarme con la escritora, o si no le pedire a su amiga que me deje seguir traduciendo esta historia, para que puedan saber que sigue! Y yo tambien la verdad la dejo en un momento crucial.**_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo.**_

_**Pero no me voy, antes de traducir esta historia estaba y estoy escribiendo otra, es una trama que como lo dije arriba salio de esta cabeza loca :p **_

_**Me gustaria que tuvieran el tiempo para leer aunk sea el primer capi! Se los agradeceria muchisimo, aunk no son con los personajes de esta historia.**_

_**Hermosas lectoras nuevamente les agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo y por hacer esta historia suya.**_

_**Espero leernos muy pronto =)**_


End file.
